Her Unexpected Heritage
by Ogregal
Summary: A young woman, Lalina lives with her Great Aunt Adrianna in an old Victorian home. One day, as Lalina rummaged through an attic, she discovers an amulet which uncovers her true heritage, she was born and raised a dwarf, daughter of Narin, who ruled Ered Mithrin. When a storm hits her town, she is transported to Middle Earth to reunite with her father.
1. Her Unexpected Heritage

**Her Unxpected Heritage**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Kansas City, Kansas**

**March 20,2015**

A young woman in her early twenties, was sitting outside reading a book. Another woman called out for her. "Lalina! Lunch is ready!" The woman called out. "I'll be right in!" the young woman called back. After pulling her red hair up in a pony tail, she sprinted inside the large old Victorian home and met up with her great aunt, Adrianna in the kitchen. "Lalina, I'm going to be needed your help in the attic today. I have so much stuff to out and get rid off, its unreal." said Adrianna.

"Of course I will help you, Auntie. When do you want me to start?" asked Lalina. "Start after lunch would be nice." Adrianna replied. "Right on to it!" said Lalina, cheerfully. And so after lunch, Lalina went straight to work on cleaning out her Great Aunt's attic. She felt amazed at so many of the antiques she had find up there, some appeared to go back thousands of years, and she wondered how her Aunt ha acquired some of the old things.

And as Lalina continued to clean out the attic, she saw an old chest sitting in the corner of the attic, and she went to it and opened it. Inside, she found some old parchment and letters. Alongside with the parchment and letters, she found an old portrait of a family. It what appeared to be a man with grey hair and a beard, wearing a silver circlet on his head, alongside with a woman with her hair in a braided up do.

Standing in front them, was a little girl with red hair and freckles, and in a dress with a full skirt. And the little girl wore a amulet necklace around her neck. _Who are these people? Where is Aunt Adrianna getting some of this stuff? I will ask her about it later, _thought Lalina, as she continued looking through the chest. Suddenly she came upon a small brown box and she opened it. Inside laid a necklace with an amethyst jewel centering the necklace. And it appeared to be the same on the little girl wore in the picture.

"Ah, I see you found my old chest!" spoke up a voice from behind Lalina. "Aunt Adrianna, may I ask where you find all this stuff? These seem to be very, very old. Explain to me of the people in the portrait and this necklace!" said Lalina. Adrianna smiled.

"I'm glad you found this, Lalina, because I've been meaning to tell you about all this stuff that is here. First lets begin with the portrait. The little girl in the portrait is you!" said Adrianna. "But she's a dwarf, Adrianna! I'm a human! That little girl is not me!" snapped Lalina. "Lalina, sit down. I should have told you this along time ago." began Adrianna. Lalina sat down. "Lalina, you're not really born of the race of men. You are a dwarf, daughter of Lord Narin of Ered Mithrin. The reason you are here, because your father sent you away for your safety because his kingdom fell under attack of the orcs. He called for the help of Gandalf the Grey, whom had sent you and I both here in Kansas, where I raised you." said Adrianna.

When Lalina heard this, she couldn't believe it. Especially when she heard Gandalf's name mentioned. She thought Gandalf and dwarves were only fictional characters from a book, and not real. "Aunt Adrianna, you have forgotten to take your medication today, have you? I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time to reason to believe that I'm a daughter of a dwarf lord. Dwarves are fictional characters from fairy stories, they're not real! As my father, he died years ago!" Lalina snapped.

Adrianna sighed and closed her eyes. She had a feeling that Lalina wouldn't believe her about this.

And she didn't know how to convince her great niece that most of what is told to her is true. "Lalina, it is true." said Adrianna. "If he's truly my father, why in the hell did he send me away for? And if you say he's truly my father, why am I here then?" Lalina snapped angrily. "Lalina, I just told you that you were sent away for your safety." Adrianna shot back, sharply. "This is too much for me, I need to go and get some fresh air!" shouted Lalina, and she bolted out of the attic.

Lalina stepped outside on the front porch and sat on the porch swing. _There is no way in hell, I'm a dwarf! I maybe short, but I a most certainly not a dwarf! Aunt and her damn tall tales! _Lalina thought angrily. Lalina decided she would go for a walk, until when she noticed the clouds in the sky started to get dark, and rolling in fast. She could feel sprinkles of rain falling on her shoulder. Suddenly she could hear Adrianna call out for her. "Lalina! Come in! We're in for a nasty storm! Get your ass in here, now!" Adrianna called out.

"NO!" Lalina shouted back stubbornly and she turned away as she continued to walk. "LALINA MICHELLE!" Adrianna bellowed. Suddenly, Lalina looked up into the sky and saw a funnel cloud forming. _What are you doing, Lalina? Get yourself inside now! That is a tornado about to touch down, you idiot! _Lalina thought to herself.

Lalina spun around and darted back to the house. "Into the basement, Lalina!" said Adrianna. "Hold on, I need to get something!" said Lalina, as she ran towards the attic. "Lalina, you have no time for this! We must seek shelter NOW!" protested Adrianna. "It will only be a minute, Auntie!" Lalina called back. Lalina went up to the attic, and she reached for the amulet and the portrait, and she ran back downstairs, and joined her Aunt in the basement.

The storm was so bad, the tornado torn the old home off its foundation, leaving Adrianna and Lalina out in the open. Lalina screamed, as she witnessed her Aunt being pulled up in the tornado. "ADRIANNA!" Lalina screamed, and her aunt is gone. Tears falling down her face, Lalina held on to a pole as tightly as she could. But unfortunately, the tornado was so powerful, that it pulled Lalina away from the pole, sucking her up into the core of the twister. The last thing Lalina remembered, everything went black after that.

Two hours later, Lalina woke up, and she looked around, as she found herself in a wooded clearing. When suddenly she could hear voices nearby. "Who is she?" asked the first male voice. "I dunno. She looks very familiar though." another one replied.

**Middle Earth,**

**Ered Mithrin, 2775**

"My lord, we have found a young lass on the ground outside of the kingdom. She appeared to be lost. Shall we bring her in?" asked the guard. The grey haired noble dwarf stood up. "Yes, please do." Narin replied. The guard left. Narin closed his eyes. _Mahal, please let it be her! Please let it be my daughter! _Narin prayed. Fifteen minutes later, two guards entered, and one was carrying a young red haired woman with blue eyes. "ITS HER! My Lalina!" cried out Narin. The guard smiled. "Take her to her rooms. And send for some the maids they will take care of her, and make sure she will join me for dinner this evening." said Narin. "Yes, my lord." said the guard.

_**Lalina's POV:**_

I woke up finding myself in a large bed. I was beginning to wonder if I died or not. "Where am I? Am I dead?" I asked loudly. "No, my lady. You are not dead. You are living and breathing. Its good to see that you have wakened." said a female voice. Lalina looked up and she could see a dwarf woman standing in front of her, with her blonde hair neatly braided and a small beard on her chin.

"This can't be right, I must be dreaming!" I said loudly, rubbing my temples. "You are not dreaming, my dear. By the way, my name is Torche Firesilver, at your service!" said the dwarf woman with a curtsy. "Lalina at yours!" I said, still puzzled on where I am at. "Where am I exactly?" I asked this dwarf woman. "You're in Ered Mithrin. We must get you ready to see your father!" said Torche. "FATHER?!" I exclaimed, and I could feel my heart jumping to my throat. So, my aunt had spoken the truth-I am daughter of a dwarf lord.

But how can this be possible. "Your bath is ready, my lady." said Torche. I nodded as I went into the washroom and climbed into the tub. The bath felt relaxing, as I am still getting adjusted to the fact that I am a dwarf lord's daughter, which I believe makes me a princess! After my bath, Torche handed me over a dress. I didn't mind wearing dresses, however I noticed there was a corset involved, I refused to wear it.  
"My dear you have to wear this. Its inappropriate for a dwarf woman to go without a corset!" Torche had to remind me.

"But I can't even breathe in these things! How people expect to breathe in these corsets?! I rather wear my bra!" I snapped. "What's a bra?" asked Torche. And of course, I showed her my white bra I've been wearing.

"I rather be wearing this, than the corset, thank you very much." I concluded. Torche nodded. "As you wish, my lady." said Torche. After putting on my bra, I put the dress on. The dress seemed very comfortable enough, and warm, although the skirts felt rather heavy. After I was dressed, Torche braided my hair, and she escorted me to the Royal Dining Hall, and that is when I met my father. "Lalina, my have you grown up! You grown so fast! And didn't you know today is your birthday as well?" said Narin. "Yes, I knew my birthday was coming up. I'm going to be.." I began.

"I already know, you're going to be twenty five." said Narin. "I can't believe this, my father-in front of me!" I gasped, as I reached for my father's chin. Suddenly I embraced him, tears falling down my face. "Welcome home, _inur!" _My father whispered. "My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have company." said a guard. "Who is it?" asked my father. "A group of Dwarves, they're from Erebor." replied the guard. "Send them in." said Narin. "Dwarves from Erebor?" I exclaimed. "Oh yes, my dear. Something bad happened in Erebor, just a few years ago. The dragon, Smaug attacked their home, forcing them to leave their home, leaving them no choice, but to travel, pretty much living on the road." My father replied.

I knew what this had meant. This means I'm going to meet Thorin Oakenshield! The one dwarf whom I loved from the books and movies, and I'm going to meet him! I felt nervous an excited at the same time. And I thought this was a great birthday present on my behalf. "Now remember your manners, Lalina. You are royalty, as well as they are." my father reminded me. "Father, I'm always polite to anyone comes my way. That's how my great Aunt raised me!" I said. Suddenly, the large double doors opened, and five dwarves entered.

I recognized them right on the spot too as they entered. The first was Thror, Thorin's grandfather, and next to him is Prince Thrain, and on the right side of him are Thorin and Frerin. "Lord Narin, we come to ask if you don't mind if we rest here a while?" asked Thror. My father smiled. "I don't mind at all. Lalina, wouldn't you mind showing the Princes to their rooms while I speak to Thror?" My father asked me. "Sure, father!" I said with excitement.

I had the honors of showing the Princes to their rooms, and we spoke quite a bit. "We've heard you turned up missing years ago! Its good that you have returned, my lady!" said Thrain. "Thank you." I said. Thorin however just looked at me, and remained silent. But then I heard him mumble soon as I showed him to his room.

"A little too late for your return is it not, Lady Lalina?" asked Thorin. "What do you mean?" I asked sharply. "Its nothing. Good night, my lady and thank you." said Thorin and he went into his room. I stood there, wondering what all that was about, an what he meant about the comment. I also didn't expect him to be that rude to me! _Well, tomorrow's another day, maybe at my birthday feast, he'll be more nicer. After all, he did look tired, _I thought, and I walked away.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**No One's POV:**_

The next morning, Torche had been busy preparing Lalina for her birthday feast. "It seemed that one of the Princes of Erebor has a liking for you, my dear." said Torche. "You're not speaking of Prince Thorin are you?" asked Lalina. "Yes, Prince Thorin, my lady." Torche replied. "Torche, he doesn't even like me. He got a little rude with me last night when I shown him to his room." said Lalina. "He was tired my lady. Maybe he'll treat you better at the feast." said Torche.

_What is she trying to do, play match maker? I may have the hots for him, but he got rude with me, and that's where it stands, just mere acquaintances and nothing more, _Lalina thought. Lalina had spent the remainder of the day exploring the kingdom until the time the feast started. Later that evening, Lalina entered the Royal Dining Hall, and she could see many dwarves gathered, and as well as the royal family, Thror, Thrain, Dis, Frerin and Thorin. Narin gave a proper introduction of the family to Lalina, and she curtsied to all of them.

"And lastly, this is Prince Thorin." said Narin.

"Yes, I know. We spoke rather briefly last night." said Lalina icily and she walked away. "Lalina, darling, that is no way to treat your guests! Aren't you going to say something?" Narin scorned. "No." Lalina replied as she sat down and began eating her food rather quickly, almost animal like. "Good heaven's above, she's eating like she's never eaten before!" exclaimed Frerin. "Slow down there lassie, you're going to a race!" joked Dwalin.

"Bite me!" Lalina snapped. "LALINA!" bellowed Narin, and he blushed and he turned to the family. "You must excuse her. I have no idea what's got into my daughter this evening." said Narin, glaring at her. "Excuse me." said Lalina, and she stood up and left the dining room. Narin shortly followed, and he gently and firmly rests her hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him. "I don't know what your problem is, Lalina, but this little attitude of yours needs to stop, now! That is no way of you disrespect your guests like that!" Narin scorned her.

"Well, they were being rude to me! Especially that stubborn, arrogant jack ass of a Prince, THORIN!" Lalina shouted. "He never meant to be rude to you, Lalina. He was tired! Now come back and enjoy your birthday. I don't like seeing my daughter miserable!" said Narin.

Lalina sighed. "Very well. Let's go." said Lalina. And they walked back to the Dining Hall. After supper, they gathered in the Great Hall to socialize as Narin continued talking to Thror and Thrain. Lalina felt a little out of place. "My son Breg is due back from his hunting trip today." said Narin proudly. When Lalina heard that, it surprised her. _I have a brother!? _Lalina thought. "You should go talk to Lord Narin's daughter. She's sitting there all by herself with no one to talk to." said Dis.

But Frerin and Thorin didn't move. "Fine, I will! I don't understand the two of you sometimes." snapped Dis, and she walked away, and she approached Lalina and she down with her. "My brothers can be real idiots sometimes." said Dis. This made Lalina smile. "I have a brother, Christopher, but I haven't seen him in ages. He's two years younger than I am. But very loud an obnoxious though." said Lalina. "Don't be too hard on them. All of us had been through a lot since we lost our home." said Dis. Lalina nodded, and she looked over at the brothers.

"But your name rings a bell though, because it was Grandfather whom been wanting to ask your father to marry Thorin. But that was long before Smaug attacked, and that's when you turned up missing." said Dis. When the words '_marry Thorin' _was mentioned, Lalina's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me I was set up with an arranged marriage even if I wasn't here?" asked Lalina. "Yep. My brother even sent out a search party to find you, because he really wanted to meet you, Lady Lalina." said Dis smiling. _Well, that explains why he was rather rude to me the other night, _thought Lalina. "Alright, who's up for some music?!" called out Narin, has he took out his fiddle. "We're for it!" chimed in Dwalin. "Belnir, bring out the instruments for our guests, and bring a harp for Thorin, here!" said Narin. The dwarf nodded, and several other dwarves followed to help him bring forth instruments.

Lalina smiled as she sat down and prepared to watch her father, Dwalin, Balin, Frerin and Thorin play music. When they started, it was Thorin whom led in the singing. And Lalina mostly focused on Thorin at the harp. The song was so beautiful, it moved Lalina to tears. Dis took Lalina's hand. After that one was played, they begin to play a more merrier song, and the dwarves gathered encouraged Lalina to dance. "I don't dance!" said Lalina. "Come on sugar, I know you can dance! Get off your arse and dance, birthday girl!" said a dwarf approaching her, and her grabbed her arm and began dancing with her.

"So tell me, my lady. Are you married?" asked the dwarf dancing with her. "Thankfully no. I wish to remain a single status." Lalina replied.

"Why?" said the dwarf. "Because its my choice, and I'm happy with the life I'm in right now!" said Lalina. "For a princess, you're quite an old fuss pot!" joked the dwarf. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" grumbled Lalina. She felt this birthday party was quite boring. She wanted to spend her birthday party by herself, trying to adjust her new life. "Excuse me, you don't mind if I cut in?" said a deep voice behind the dwarf whom is dancing with Lalina. "Why of course!" said the dwarf, stepping aside.

Lalina noticed it was Thorin who decided to cut it. "Oh, hello." said Lalina. "I wish to apologize for my actions the other night. I felt tire of traveling." said Thorin. "No, no, there is no need to apologize. I know what happened, your sister told me. I'm so sorry." said Lalina. Thorin nodded. "She also told me that I could've been married to you." said Lalina. "Yes, its true, but you disappeared." said Thorin. "My father sent me away because of the orc raids that happened here. He didn't want me to get killed." said Lalina.

"Apparently, you father did the right thing. But its nice you have came back." said Thorin. "But Thorin, there is something you need to know. I had no idea that Narin was my father until my Great Aunt told me. You see I lived in another world long before I returned here. I really shouldn't be telling you this." said Lalina.

And they stopped dancing, and she quickly turned away. "So you are saying that you just recently discovered who you are?" asked Thorin. Lalina nodded. "Oh, I didn't know. So what have you been doing in that world before you came here?" asked the dwarf prince. "Studying to become a registered nurse. It's a really song story, actually." said Lalina. "I wouldn't mind hearing it." said Thorin. Lalina and Thorin sat down as Lalina told Thorin about Kansas, and its modern technology. Thorin seemed quite interested.

"We also have books, and movies too but I really don't want to get into that." said Lalina. And the two sat in silence. "You look very beautiful tonight, in case anyone hasn't told you." said Thorin. Lalina smiled. "Thank you, but wearing corsets isn't my mind. I feel like I'm being suffocated." said Lalina. Thorin laughed. "What are you used to wearing then?" asked the dwarf. "Pants and a blouse." Lalina replied. "I don't see any wrong in that." said Thorin. "I'm a princess, however, I have no other choice but to wear dresses." said Lalina with a shrug.

"You don't have too all the time, Lalina. I'm a princess, and I only wear gowns on special occasions like this one!" spoke up Dis. Several weeks after the birthday feast, Lalina became very close with the Royal family that had been staying with them for a while.

But it was one night, Thror had decided they needed to leave. A part of Lalina didn't want to see them go, because she became good friends with Thorin, Frerin and Dis. It was Thorin whom promised he would send letters to her, through a raven. "Don't worry, Lalina. If we ever come by this way, we'll stop for a visit." said Thorin. "You have your word on it?" said Lalina. "You have my word on it!" said Thorin, smiling at Lalina, and he kissed her forehead. "Farewell, Lady Lalina, until our paths cross again!" said Thorin. "Farewell Prince Thorin!" said Lalina, and she watched the family, and their people leave.

**Spring, 2899**

It had been several years since Lalina's arrival, and her friendship with the Royal Family. Lalina hadn't done much in her home, except for helping her father run the kingdom. It was one day, Lalina was in her chambers, when she smelt something burning. "What is that smell?" Lalina asked loudly. Suddenly, she could hear a loud scream from Torche. "My lady! We're under attack!" Torche screamed running into the chamber. "WHAT?!" cried out Lalina. "Orcs have attacked us, setting the kingdom on fire! We must go at once!" said Torche "But what about my father?! I must find my father!" Lalina shouted.

"There is no time for that now my lady, you'll meet up with him once we evacuate!" said Torche as she packed Lalina's belongings. "But I am unarmed! I don't have any weapons to fight with!" Lalina protested. "Take this, this was in your wardrobe!" said Torche, taking out a sword from Lalina's closet. "This was yours, your father made this for you." said Torche. Lalina too the sword and hilt. "Come! We must hurry!" insisted Torche, grabbing Lalina's hand, as they bolted out the room.

It was a heart breaking sight once Lalina and Torche left her chambers seeing her home on fire, which was started by the orcs. "Torche, go on and leave! I must find my father." said Lalina. "But my lady!" protested Torche. "JUST GO, TORCHE!" Lalina yelled. And Torche ran off. Picking up her belongings, she went to search for her father. By the time she entered the Throne Room, the place was already raided, as the Throne was broken, and pieces of glass everywhere. "Father?! FATHER!" Lalina called out.

But there was no response. Suddenly, she could hear a dark ominous voice behind her. _**"You will never find your father, dwarf scum. He's dead! And you, princess, will be next!" **_the voice sneered. Lalina spun around, and there stood a tall, pale orc standing in front of her.

Lalina took out her sword. "Don't even think about, creep! You will keep your filthy hands off of me!" shouted Lalina. _**"Think again, princess your time is come to die!" **_hissed the orc as he charged at Lalina. Luckily, Lalina ducked before the orcs weapon had reached her. Suddenly Lalina struck back, at the orc, leaving a scratch on him, and she bolted. She needed to find her father. By the time, she left the dwarven fortress, Lalina gasped, as she could see many dead dwarves on the ground.

And to her shock and horror, the first body she seen as she continued walking further away from the fortress is Torche's. "TORCHE!" Lalina cried out as she ran towards Torche's body. "No, no, no, no! You're my best friend, please don't leave me Torche!" cried out Lalina, shaking the dwarf woman. But there was no answer. Then a feeling of dread clouded over Lalina as her thoughts immediately turned to her father.

Lalina stood up as she continued to look for her father. Finally, she did find him, on the ground, lifeless in a puddle of blood. "FATHER!" screamed Lalina, as she knelt before him, and cradled her father in her arms, weeping hysterically. _This cannot be happening to me, why is this happening to me? _thought Lalina.

Lalina mourned for hours of the loss of her family and her closest friend, Torche. But there was no way she could do all this alone, so she decided to bury only Narin and Torche, placing them in a makeshift pyre, and she sat around the fire, watching, as she continued to mourn.

Now Lalina was left with no other choice but to leave Ered Mithrin. But the problem is where she would go? All this crossed her mind as she looked into the flames. _I will avenge your deaths, father and Torche. I will seek my revenge, and kill those bastards who done this to you, _Lalina thought.

After sitting for a while, she picked up her belongings and she begin her long journey of traveling alone. She had thought of heading for Bree first, an make her stay there temporarily.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Village of Bree,**

**Winter, 2900**

Lalina had been living in Bree for several years, working as a barmaid at the Prancing Pony Inn. She was used of the rough and loud behavior from its patrons. There were times, she would see a few dwarves stopping by for a visit, but she noticed none of the dwarves whom stopped by she knew, as she was hoping it would be. One night, Lalina was working her shift, and she overheard a group of dwarves talking about a birthday party they are going to celebrate for the Lord of Ered Luin. Lalina who wondered whom this dwarf lord they were speaking of.

Suddenly, the inn keeper, Aaron, approaches Lalina. "There is another group of dwarves arriving tonight for a birthday party. It is up to you to serve them. Are you ready to work this?" asked Aaron. "Yes, I'm ready. When will they arrive?" asked Lalina. "In an hour. They are coming from Ered Luin." replied Aaron. Lalina nodded.

An hour later, the Dwarves of Ered Luin arrived, and Lalina prepared herself to enter the common room of the Inn.

But she wasn't prepared for what was bound to happen next when she entered. Once she did, her eyes widened in surprise. There she could see familiar faces sitting at the table. And one of them was Thorin. Lalina approached the table. "Lady LALINA!" exclaimed Balin, and he ran to her and embraced her. "Long time no see, old friend!" said Lalina. "You are working here? I thought you would be at home!" exclaimed Dwalin. Lalina's eyes clouded, and she frowned. "Ered Mithrin had been destroyed. The orcs came and burned it, and killed everyone there, including my father, and my friend Torche." said Lalina.

Thorin stood up and approached her. "Lalina, I'm so sorry. Why haven't you written me and told me any of this! You know we would have came and helped you." said Thorin. "There was no time to write you, Thorin. And there was no way any of you would have made it there in time. Anyway, we'll talk more later, and focus on my work before the Inn Keeper throws a fit. I'll make a meal and some drinks for you." said Lalina, as she smiled. "Good idea!" chimed in Dwalin, and she walked away. Thorin smiled and watched Lalina walk away. "Thorin, we can't have her working here as a barmaid. She is still of noble blood. She deserves to live in a better place than this." spoke up Balin.

"I will go and talk to her and see if she is willing to come and live with us." said Thorin. "You have to wait until her shift is done, laddie. Right now, she's still working." said Balin. By the time the patrons went home for the night, Lalina, with the help of the Inn Keeper closed down for the night, an Lalina was about to go to her room, when Thorin stopped her. "Lalina, wait!" Thorin spoke up, as Lalina stopped and looked at Thorin. "Yes?" asked Lalina.

"You have a minute of your time, so we can talk?" Thorin asked. "Of course! After I promised we would talk after my shift this done." Lalina replied. "Lets go in the common room and sit by the fire, shall we?" said Thorin. "Of course." said Lalina, and she followed Thorin to the common room, as they took their seats by the hearth. "Lalina, Balin and some of the others, and myself had talked over some drinks, and we came to agreement, wondering if you could come and stay with us in Ered Luin?" asked Thorin. "You really mean that?!" Lalina exclaimed, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lalina, you don't deserve to be out on your own like this." said Thorin. Then Lalina spoke up, and it made her regret for saying the words.

"Thorin, I've been on my own for some time, and quite used to it. And besides I really like it here at the Prancing Pony. I know it isn't much, but it keeps me busy." said Lalina. "So you're saying you don't want to come and live with us? Lalina, we don't have much either, like you, we have lost everything, and we're rebuilding everything again. Please, say you come and live with us." said Thorin gently. The thought of living with Thorin made her very happy, and finally she given Thorin her answer.

"Yes, I will live with you." Lalina replied. "Good. We will be leaving in two days to return home. Tomorrow, inform the Inn Keeper of your plans!" said Thorin. "Alright, I'll do that! Good night, Thorin!" said Lalina. "Good night, Lalina!" said Thorin, and he turned away. Lalina smiled as she entered her room, and flopped onto her bed. "YES!" Lalina shrieked softly. The next morning, Lalina went to speak with the Inn Keeper of her resignation, and that she would be leaving with the dwarves. "My place is with them, and not here. I'm sorry!" said Lalina.

"You're going to be missed, Miss Lalina. But its your choice, and I hope you will remain happy with your people!" said the Inn Keeper. "Thank you!" said Lalina, and she walked away. Lalina immediately packed her belongings that day.

Another day had passed, Lalina and the Dwarves had departed from Bree, as they begin their journey home to Ered Luin. "I'm glad you accepted to live with us Lalina. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what I'll do." said Thorin as they stopped to make camp, just hours after leaving Bree. "Me too. You and I had been friends since your stay in Ered Mithrin." said Lalina, as she took a sip of her soup. Suddenly, she could feel Thorin's hand touching hers gently. "Maybe we should take our relationship to the next level, Lalin!" said Thorin, smiling at Lalina.

"What do you mean?" asked Lalina looking up at Thorin. "Lalina, ever since we left, all I thought of is you, I felt so worried what would become of you after we left. I fell in love with you the day at your birthday feast, I just didn't know what I would say or do at the time, or how you would react." said Thorin. Lalina smiled brightly. "And it amazes me that the two of us didn't have to be forced to fall in love." said Lalina. "No, it doesn't." said Thorin. "I have to admit I felt the same for you, especially the night when you played your harp with the other dwarves. Your voice, and your presence, and the way you played the harp, sent shivers down my spine. You were simply amazing the night, my Prince." said Lalina.

Thorin suddenly took notice of Lalina shivering a little from the coldness of the night. "You are cold, my lady. Here-let me wrap you into my arms for warmth!" said Thorin gently, and he pulled Lalina into his arms. Lalina laid her head upon Thorin's chest and sighed. "If I died and went to heaven, I do believe I'm already there!" said Lalina softly. Thorin smiled, and without a word, Thorin leaned over, and planted a kiss on Lalina's lips.

Three days had passed, they arrived in Ered Luin. Dis had greeted them, and when she saw Lalina, she ran to her in a full embrace. "Its been years since I last seen you, Lalina." said Dis. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Lady Dis." said Lalina. "Oh yes we do. And by the way, there is a couple people I like for you to meet!" said Dis. "Oh?" said Lalina. "FILI! KILI!" Dis called out to her sons. And two young dwarves ran over to their mother's side. "Lads, I like for you meet our friend and Princess of Ered Mithrin, Lady Lalina. Lalina, these are my sons, Fili, and Kili!" said Dis.

"At your service, my lady!" said the young dwarves together. "It is nice meeting you two!" said Lalina, smiling at the young dwarves. "So, you are a Princess, eh? Are you the same age as our Uncle?" asked Fili. Yes, but Thorin is two years older than I am." Lalina replied.

"Lets go into the Great Hall, so we can talk more!" said Dis, and everyone followed the Dwarf Princess into the Great hall, and it was Lalina whom had done most of the talking, as she spoken her attack on her home, and losing her father and her friend Torche. And in exchange of Lalina's tale, Dis spoken of the Battle of Moria, and losing Thror and Frerin. Lalina's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dis." said Lalina. "It seems that all of lost our families because of orcs." said Balin sadly.

"Did you have time to bury your father and friend?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I buried them just a few yards away from the fortress." Lalina replied. After a little while of talking, Thorin helped Lalina get settled in her room. "Say tomorrow, about all of us have a picnic by the Lake?" asked Thorin. "I would like that, very much." said Lalina, smiling at Thorin. After saying their good nights, they went to bed. Several weeks went by as Lalina and Thorin became closer, but then after a while, Lalina noticed some changes in the dwarf prince.

Thorin had been preoccupied in his study, and the past several occasions she had asked what is on his mind, he would never tell her. It was finally one day, she got her answers she needed, from Balin.

"Thorin is wanting to reclaim Erebor, Lalina, and he's mapping out plans of the journey. The matter of when is wanting to do this, is a question." said Balin. "How do you feel about this idea, Balin? In my opinion, I believe this is a dangerous quest, as well as a suicide mission. I'm only saying this out of concern for Thorin." said Lalina. "I share the same sentiments, Lalina. You have never seen King Thror when fell under the gold sickness. And we're all worried that could happen to Thorin." said Balin.

Lalin bowed her head. "Is there a way you could change his mind? I enjoy it here in Ered Luin. We got all we needed right here." said Lalina. Balin nodded in agreement. "I share the same believes too. I am happy where we are now, and there is no need to change it. Thorin is doing a great job as leader here, and everybody is happy the way things are now." said Balin. The next couple days, Lalina noticed Thorin hardly had seen her, or spoken to her at all. Lalina decided once and for all, she is going to change that.

_The dwarf needs to take some time for himself, and relax! _Lalina thought. And she had an idea. A fishing trip. She used to go fishing all the time, and she missed it. And so, she made way to Thorin's study, and she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called out Thorin's voice from behind the door. "Its me, Lalina! May I come in?" Lalina called back. "You may enter." said Thorin. Lalina opened the door and entered the study. "I know you are busy at the moment, Thorin, but can we talk about something really quick?" said Lalina. "Make it quick, Lalina." said Thorin, grumpily. "Thorin, you've been locked up in your study for days, and none of us had seen or heard from you in a while. You could at least take a break and relax, and spend some time with your loved ones. Especially your nephews." said Lalina.

"How dare you? You have the nerve to tell me how to raise my family? Look! I don't have the time for this, and I will make time! Now if you don't mind, get out! I have work to get done!" snapped Thorin angrily. "What has gotten into you, Thorin? I never knew anyone whom is getting so obsessed over Erebor! Thorin, this is not my place to say this, but you are setting yourself and your own kin on a suicide mission! There is a dragon still in that mountain!" Lalina snapped back.

"You think I don't know that, Lalina? I already know that! And this really doesn't concern you, so get out!" Thorin bellowed. "Maybe I should have never agreed to come and live with you in the first place, jack ass!" Lalina shouted back.

Lalina stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind her, and she ran outside, tears running down her face. Her conversation with Thorin about him taking some time out to spend with her, and his family failed miserably. _I wished I never discovered that amulet or my heritage. I wish I was back in California. I was much more happier there, _Lalina thought. An hour later, Fili and Kili came out, and they found Lalina sitting underneath a tree, looking up at the sky.

"Are you okay, Lalina?" asked Kili gently. "No." Lalina replied. "You and Uncle didn't get into a row, did you?" asked Fili. "Unfortunately yes, we got into a row. I tried to convince him in spending more time with all of us, and he just snapped at me, saying he had quote, unquote, no time!" grumbled Lalina. "Lalina, our mother, and even Balin tried to convince him. There is nothing we can do, no matter how hard we tried." said Fili, gently as he sat down cross legged on the grass.

"Just give him some time, Lalina. He will come around." said Kili, gently, placing his hand on Lalina's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lalina had been sitting outside for hours. As the sun started to set for the evening, Lalina could hear footsteps from behind her. She turned and she saw Thorin approaching her. "Aren't you going to come in and joi us for supper?" asked the dwarf prince. "I'm not hungry at the moment." grumbled Lalina, as she continued to look up at the sky. Thorin sighed. Thorin knew Lalina is still upset with him from their little dispute in the study.

"Lalina I apologize for my actions earlier. You weren't the only one who's trying to get me to relax more. And all of you are right. I never meant to get angry with you like I had done. So can we call it a truce?" said Thorin. Lalina turned to Thorin. "Alright, it's a truce." said Lalina standing up, and smile slowly appeared on her lips. "Now you're going to eat, Lalina. Or I'm going to sick Dwalin on you!" teased Thorin. "Oh, gee I'm so scared! I'm shaking in my boots!" shot back Lalina, and the two laughed as they went back inside their home.

**Fall, 2939**

Thirty years had passed had Lalina and the Royal family lived peacefully in Ered Luin, and thirty years Thorin and Lalina blissfully courted. Lady Dis had pressured the two a few times of marriage, but Thorin felt he wasn't ready to make the big step yet. Even Lalina agreed. One night, Dis, Balin and Dwalin sat on the front porch and talked, while Thorin and Lalina took Fili and Kili fishing. "They should marry as soon as possible. Thorin is planning to set out on his quest in two more years from now, an its for the best if they should marry soon." said Dwalin.

"You are right." said Balin. "Look, I tried talking to Thorin and Lalina about it, but they said they aren't ready." said Dis. "Their minds said they are not, but in their hearts they are. Their love for each other is special, just like yours and Vili's, Dis." said Dwalin. At the mention of the Dwarf Princess's late husband, she frowned, but then a smile appear again. "Yes, those two is just like watching me an Vili all over again!" said Dis, with a light chuckle.

Two days have passed, Thorin hadn't slept. All he thought about was where to go next between him and Lalina. Thorin loved Lalina very much, as Lalina has felt the same for him.

And finally he had decided he was going to make the move. The next morning, Thorin mapped out a plan to set up a romantic picnic outing for two, and he would propose to her then. And once Lalina accepts the offer, he would make their announcement, and plans for the wedding. "You've been busy today, _nadidith!" _said Dis. "Yes. I'm planning a little outing for Lalina and I! Have you seen my harp, Dis?" asked Thorin. "Its in the parlor where you always had left it. I caught Kili trying to play it the other night." said Dis. Thorin laughed.

"Maybe I should make him a harp, so he could leave mine alone." said Thorin, and he entered the parlor to get his harp. Then it was Thorin's yell that startled Dis and made her jump. "KILI!" Thorin roared. Dis ran into the parlor. "What was all that about-oh no!" said Dis, and she noticed several strings on the harp are broken. And with the outing planned and set up this weekend, how would Thorin would fix the harp in time? "You should have stopped him, DIS!" bellowed Thorin, angrily.

"I did stop him, Thorin!" Dis snapped back. "Where is he?" boomed the dwarf prince. "He's outside with his bow." Dis replied. Thorin stormed out of the house, as he went to find his youngest nephew. Once he was already outside, he saw Fili training with his sword, and Kili practicing his bow. "KILI! We need to talk NOW!" Thorin barked.

Fili raised his eye brow. He didn't like the tone of his Uncle's voice, and he knew that Kili is in trouble. "Kili, embrace yourself. Uncle is not happy." Fili warned his brother. "No kidding, Fili! I messed up his harp this morning, and I should have went to him first." said Kili sharply and guiltily. Kili slowly approached Thorin. "You were told not to touch my harp, Kili! And you went ahead and done it anyway! WHY?" demanded Thorin.

"I swear to you Uncle, I never meant to break it. I was only having a little fun." said Kili, quietly. "You call breaking my harp a little fun?!" said Thorin, sharply. "It was only an accident, Uncle!" said Kili, sharply. "Accident, my arse! Didn't you know I have an outing this weekend with Lalina, and that harp is in no condition to play! What am I supposed to do with an instrument I can't even play?!" barked Thorin. "Fix it." Kili simply replied.

"No, you're the one that's going to repair it, since you're the one that did it! And that will be your punishment, Kili." said Thorin, sternly. "But I don't know how to string a harp, Uncle!" Kili argued. "You're going to learn! Now get started on it!" Thorin barked. "Yes, Uncle." said Kili, quietly and he walked away.

Later, Lalina and Balin found Kili in Thorin's workshop struggling to re string Thorin's harp. "Uncle knows I don't know how to string these instruments, and I end up doing it anyway." said Kili, looking at up them. "Do you need some help?" asked Lalina. "Well, yeah, I need help! Mister Balin, do you think you can get Mister Dwalin to help me?" asked Kili. "Of course, but if you want his help, you have to do something for him. That's how it works if you want my brother's help." said Balin.

"Alright." said Kili. "You sure got yourself in a mess there, Kee." said Lalina. "No shit, Lalina." said Kili, sharply. "Well if you were told not to touch his harp, don't touch it." said Lalina. "You're starting to sound like my mother." grumbled Kili. Lalina laughed. "And you're a stubborn ass of a mule, Kee." shot back Lalina and as she turned to walk away, Kili stuck out his tongue at her.

Three hours later, Kili entered the kitchen and smiled as everyone gathered around the table for supper, and he joined them. "The harp is repaired, Uncle. You should try it after supper." said Kili. Thorin nodded. As the night progressed, Lalina decided to retire early for the night, while Thorin still remained awake. Suddenly, she could hear harp music coming from the parlor, and a sound of a deep voice singing.

Lalina climbed out of bed, and she approached the entrance of the parlor, and peeked in. There she saw Thorin sitting at his harp, playing and singing softly, and she stood and listened to the song:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away ere break of day**_

_**To seek the pale enchanted gold.**_

_**The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,**_

_**While hammers fell like ringing bells**_

_**In places deep, where dark things sleep,**_

_**In hollow halls beneath the fells.**_

_**For ancient king and elvish lord**_

_**There many a gloaming golden hoard**_

_**They shaped and wrought, and light they caught**_

_**To hide in gems on hilt of sword.**_

_**On silver necklaces they strung**_

_**The flowering stars, on crowns they hung**_

_**The dragon-fire, in twisted wire**_

_**They meshed the light of moon and sun.**_

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day,**_

_**To claim our long-forgotten gold.**_

_**Goblets they carved there for themselves**_

_**And harps of gold; where no man delves**_

_**There lay they long, and many a song**_

_**Was sung unheard by men or elves.**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height,**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night.**_

_**The fire was red, it flaming spread;**_

_**The trees like torches blazed with light.**_

_**The bells were ringing in the dale**_

_**And men looked up with faces pale;**_

_**The dragon's ire more fierce than fire**_

_**Laid low their towers and houses frail.**_

_**The mountain smoked beneath the moon;**_

_**The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.**_

_**They fled their hall to dying -fall**_

_**Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.**_

_**Far over the misty mountains grim**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns dim**_

_**We must away, ere break of day,**_

_**To win our harps and gold from him!**_

With a final sweep on the harp strings, Thorin ended the song, as he closed his eyes and sighed. Lalina noticed a tear falling down his face. The scene was heart wrenching, as she could see how emotional Thorin felt during the song. Praying not to get noticed, Lalina was about to turn to go back to her room, when Thorin called out to her. "Come in and sit with me, Lalin." Thorin spoke up. Lalina turned and walked into the parlor, and she sat down on a lounging chair, and soon Thorin joined her.

"You are really set on doing this, are you?" Lalina asked Thorin. Thorin turned to Lalina, and he took her hands. "Yes Lalina. Just think, once we reclaim our home, you will be sitting beside me on the Throne, as my Queen." said Thorin, smiling at Lalina. "QUEEN?!" choked Lalina. Lalina knew he was dropping hints somewhere. Thorin smiled. "You're going to love Erebor, Lalina. Its far from what your old home is like." said Thorin. "I can't wait to see it." said Lalina, smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, _imur, _it wouldn't be too far long we will be in Erebor! Come, its time to get our rest. We have a full weekend ahead of us." said Thorin, standing up. Thorin walked Lalina to her room, and before Lalina entered her room, Thorin kissed her on the lips. "Good night, Lalin." whispered Thorin. "Good night, Thorin!" said Lalina. Two days later, the weekend came as Thorin and Lalina went on their picnic. Dis, Balin, Fili and Kili watch them leave.

"Those two are up to something. There is a reason why Uncle had planned this special outing for Lalin." said Fili. Kili grinned. "Should we go and find out, without getting noticed?" asked Kili. "No, Kili! Don't! This is a private outing for the two of them only. If Uncle and Lalina seen us there, we'll both be in trouble!" protested Fili. "Come on, Fee! Where is your sense of adventure? I want to see why Uncle had planned this outing!" argued Kili. "The answer is no, Kili." said Fili, firmly.

"Fine! I'll tell mother you've been watching naked dwarrowdam swimming in the lake two days ago!" said Kili. "HEY! That's not fair!" snapped Fili. "Well, are you going with me on this?" said Kili. "That's black mail, you cannot do that!" shouted Fili. "Fine, I'm going to talk to mother!" sang Kili. "Alright, alright! I'll go! If we get caught, its going to be your hide!" snapped Fili.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fili and Kili hide behind the trees, just a few yards from where Thorin and Lalina are having their picnic. "I really don't think this is such a good idea, Kili. We should turn back and go home." said Fili. "But we just got here! Lets see what they're doing!" said Kili, as he peered through the trees. "You know what? You are on your own!" said Fili, and he was about to walk away. "Hey! Don't you leave me all alone!" Kili called out softly.

"It's your idea, you're on your own! Bye!" said Fili grinning as he waved at his brother and left. _Damn it, I see how you are! _Kili thought, and he continued to peer through the trees. And right now Thorin and Lalina just now started on their picnic lunch. _Oh, this is boring! I'm beginning to wonder if Fili is right. They're not doing anything exciting! _Kili thought to himself. As Kili continued to watch, the scene changed with Thorin picking up his harp, and he began singing and playing a love ballad to her. _Awe, isn't that too cute? Fili is missing it now! _thought Kili.

Soon as the song ended, Thorin moved closer to Lalina. To Kili's surprise, Thorin knelt before Lalina. _He's going to do it! He's going to finally propose to her! _Kili thought. And indeed, Thorin asked Lalina, and she accepted the offer, and she threw her arms around the dwarf prince, and the two kissed passionately. Kili tried to keep himself from cheering loudly, so he wouldn't get caught. Unfortunately, he couldn't contain himself much longer. "YES! WOO HOO!" cried out Kili, and darted back home. Thorin and Lalina exchanged looks at the sound of the yell.

"Please don't tell me its who I think it is." said Lalina, trying to hold back a laugh. Thorin scowled. "Its Kili! He's been watching us." said the dwarf prince grumpily. "Now, Thorin, there is no reason for you to be hard on him!" said Lalina. "But he's not supposed to be watching us! This was supposed to be a surprise! Now he's going to run home and tell everybody, when I planned all long that we was going to tell them ourselves!" snapped Thorin. "Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut!" grumbled Lalina.

_We're not even married yet, and we're already fighting! _Lalina thought to herself. Suddenly, Thorin's features softened.

"Lets stay and finish our picnic, Lalin. Fighting is no way to start an engagement." said Thorin, gently. Lalina laughed. "You got that right." said Lalina, as she laid down in Thorin's arms, resting her head against Thorin's chest. One month later, Thorin and Lalina got married. It was a beautiful ceremony and it was held in the Great Hall of Ered Luin. Balin of course, presided the ceremony, and many dwarves came to watch and celebrate the event.

After the ceremony was the huge feast, and there was much food, drink, music and singing and dancing. Lalina had drunk a lot, and it was the first time in a while that she had gotten drunk, and she thought it was quite hilarious to see Thorin drunk. Thorin stood up, and began to sing loudly, his voice slurred from the alcohol, and he join in Bofur dancing on the table singing a lively song. Dwalin tossed a lute over to Thorin, as Thorin took the instrument and began playing and singing, while Bofur took out his flute and played.

Soon, all the dwarves joined in with them. Suddenly, Thorin leapt off the table, lute in hand, and ran up to Lalina. "Why ain't ye up der dancing, sugar?" asked Thorin. Lalina laughed. "I'm not much of a dance-HEY!" exclaimed Lalina, when Bofur grabbed her and began dancing with her.

"You hold it right der, Bo, Bo Bofur! She's my gal!" called out Thorin, as he grabbed Lalina by the arm and pulled her away from Bofur. Lalina laughed, when suddenly Thorin tumbled over on the floor, and passed gas loudly afterwards. "THORIN!" exclaimed Lalina holding her nose. Bofur and the rest of the dwarves laughed, alongside with Lalina. "I never expected our Prince to do that! Bombur however, he can fart, and fart all day-but Thorin?!" cackled Bofur. Lalina laughed so hard, she tumbled over to the ground, and collapsed right on top of Thorin.

Thorin grinned. "I think we better save this for the bed-hiccup! Room!" said Thorin. Lalina smiled. "We can leave now if you want." purred Lalina. "But I'm too drunk to carry yer, love!" protested Thorin. "Have Dwalin walk you, and then Dwalin carry me!" joked Lalina. "Ha, that's not going to work that way, sweetheart!" said Dwalin, overhearing the conversation. Thorin slowly stood up and punched Dwalin in the arm. "She's mine, yer yutz!" hissed Thorin, playfully. As the night progressed, Thorin and Lalina went home, as everyone else continued to celebrate.

Both Thorin and Lalina wobbled home, and they made it, and they entered Thorin's bedroom, as they both quickly undressed and collapsed to the bed. To Lalina's dismay, Thorin dozed off.

"Damn it, Thorin! How much of the ale did you drink?!" said Lalina, sharply. The next morning, Lalina already woke up, and her head was hurting from the effects of the alcohol, and she slowly made her way into the kitchen and attempted to help Dis on starting breakfast. "No, my dear, you sit and rest! You look hung over! I got it." said Dis, kindly. "Thanks." said Lalina. "I take it my brother is still sleeping." said Dis. "Yes, he had way too much ale last night. I thought I had to carry him home!" said Lalina with a smile.

Dis laughed. "I can imagine that will be quite a sight to see!" chuckled Dis. Shortly, Thorin came out and joined them. "I feel like I got ran over by a bunch of orcs!" grumbled Thorin as he sat down. "Well if you didn't over exert yourself on the alcohol, you wouldn't be feeling it would you, brother?" said Dis. "You think I don't know that, sister?" snarled Thorin. "Ewe, somebody has climbed out of the bed, this morning!" teased Lalina. Thorin just looked at Lalina, grumpily.

**Early spring, 2940**

That day, towards the end of March, Thorin had announced their departure for the quest of reclaiming Erebor. Lalina wasn't at home, because she had been out picking berries for a pie she was going to make.

Thorin had been debating on how to break the news to Lalina. Dis already knew of course, and at first, she didn't like the idea, especially at the fact that Fili and Kili would be going with him, and the two argued about it off and on for quite a long time. Finally, Dis agreed and allowed Thorin, and her sons to go. Now it was the difficult task of talking about this to his wife. Later, when Lalina returned, Thorin approached her. "Lalin, can we talk outside?" asked Thorin. "Why of course!" said Lalina, as she placed the basket of berries on the dining room table, and the two walked outside.

"Lalina, we will be leaving on our quest soon, and its going to be difficult for me to leave you behind." said Thorin. "I understand, Thorin. You've been planning this for a long time, and you are dead set are going. I'll be here waiting for you." said Lalina. Thorin sighed with relief, as he was worried she would get angry at him. "However, I do not approve of this, Thorin, and I have my reasons." said Lalina. "What reasons?!" asked Thorin, sharply. "Thorin, there is a dragon inside that mountain, as I mentioned before. Thirteen cannot go against one big dragon." said Lalina.

"We can manage, once we have the right weapons to kill it with." said Thorin, icily.

"Thorin, there is something more than just the dragon himself I'm worried about. Your sister, and Balin told me of your grandfather, and the gold sickness. I'm worried that same thing would happen to you." said Lalina. "Its not going to happen to me, Lalina. I am not my grandfather." said Thorin, with a sharp tone in his voice. "And how would you know that?" said Lalina. Thorin didn't reply, and remained silent.

"Lalin, you don't understand. I'm doing this for YOU! FOR ALL OF US! To take my place as King! This is my destiny, Lalina…OUR destiny." said Thorin. "Call it destiny if you want, Thorin, but I call it a suicide mission!" yelled Lalina, with tears running down her face. "How would you know this, Lalina? You know nothing of our people! You're just a noble dwarf lord's daughter!" Thorin yelled back. "I maybe a dwarf lord's daughter, Thorin, and don't you ever say my father's name in vain again!" screamed Lalina, and she spun around and stormed back into the house, slamming the door. "Impossible woman! YOU HEAR ME! You're IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Thorin.

Suddenly the door opened again, and Lalina peered out, and she threw her entire basket of berries at him. Thorin stood with his eyes closed.

Three days had passed, Thorin and Lalina hardly spoken together, much to the worry of their family and friends. And finally the day came for Thorin and his twelve companions to depart. It was by early sunrise as they prepared to leave. Dis walked to Lalina's room, and she knocked on the door. "Lalina, wake up! They're leaving!" Dis called out. "I'll be out in a minute!" Lalina called back from behind the door.

After getting dressed, Lalina followed Dis outside the home, where Thorin and Company were getting ready to depart. First, it was Dis who said her farewells to them, and it was a bittersweet and sad farewell. Lalina took notice that Thorin didn't walk towards her at all, to hug her or wish her good bye. "Brother, aren't you going to say goodbye to your wife?" Dis reminded Thorin. Thorin looked back and saw Lalina standing at the front door, her eyes glassy as she was tearing up. But Thorin remained silent, and looked away, still angry over their little dispute.

"You two had an argument earlier, which is no excuse for this unhappy goodbye! Go and say goodbye to her, NOW!" Dis demanded. "No." said Thorin, as he tapped on the reigns of his pony. "Let's move!" Thorin called out, and they set out, and Thorin not once looking back at his wife, or without saying good bye, which crushed Lalina.

Lalina stormed back inside slamming door, as she collapsed to the floor, never ending tears falling down her face. Dis came following after, and she found Lalina on her knees on the floor. "Oh, Lalin." said Dis softly, as she knelt before her, and the dwarf princess comforted her. "Your brother is a selfish, arrogant bastard." wept Lalina. "I know, but he isn't like this all the time, you know." said Dis, quietly as she held her.

Hours later, Lalina lay in bed. She couldn't sleep. She was hoping for a better send off, but now Thorin had left, on bad terms with her, and it broken her heart. _I wish there was a way I could turn back time an fix things between us, _thought Lalina. And suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. _I will go to him, I will go with them on their quest, _thought Lalina. But she remembered if she goes with them, and she had to go undercover so she wouldn't be noticed by the Company.

The next morning, Lalina was going through some clothes in her room as she prepared to pack to find the Company, when there was a knock on the door. It was Dis that answered the door. "Lalina, someone is here to see you!" Dis called out. Lalina's eyes widened in surprise. _Now who would come and see me? _thought Lalina as she entered the foyer of the home.

Standing at the front door is a tall man dressed in grey robes, and a wide brimmed hat. "Lady Silverfire?" asked the tall man. "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" asked Lalina. "I am Gandalf the Grey, and I was sent here to find a fifteenth member to join on a quest I'm arranging." said Gandalf. "Are you speaking of Thorin's quest?" asked Lalina. "Yes." said Gandalf. "Did my husband sent you?" Lalina asked.

"Husband?" said Gandalf. "Yes, Thorin. He's my husband." said Lalina. "Oh, this has change things quite a bit. Thorin has sent me to find a fifteenth member, I didn't expect it would be his wife!" said Gandalf, with a slight smile. "Is that a problem, wizard?" snapped Lalina. "Actually, it might be, according to Thorin." said Gandalf, gravely. "Gandalf, I really want to go. In fact, I was just now packing to leave. However I do not know where they heading." said Lalina. "Is this what you really want, Lady Silverfire?" asked Gandalf. "Yes." Lalina replied.

"There is only one way that will get you into the Company, Lalina. I'm not sure if you're going to like it, but I'm sure it will work." said Gandalf. "I know a disguise. What do you have in mind?" asked Lalina. "We'll leave tomorrow, and head for Bree, and you'll find out." said Gandalf.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Bree, **

**Beginning of April, 2941**

Lalina now stood in her room as she put on clothes that Gandalf had purchased for her, and she also had to place a bandage around her breasts as she agreed on disguising as a male dwarf to join Thorin and his company. After that, she put on a wig, and a beard (she praying it would stay on her). After getting dressed, she had to think of a new name to come up with for her disguise. At first, she wanted to use her father's name, but she realized she couldn't since everyone in the Company knew her father. "My brother! Breg! I can be him! He hadn't came home yet, and he's still alive!" said Lalina loudly.

"And Breg, it shall be." said Gandalf. Lalina sighed as she looked in the mirror. _I look frikken ridiculous, but its worth it until I decide to reveal my true identity to Thorin, which is going to piss him off big time, _thought Lalina. "Are you ready?" asked Gandalf. "Ready as I ever be, Gandalf!" said Lalina, changing her voice into deep tone to sound like a male dwarf's. After that, the two departed from Bree, making their way towards the Shire.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the Shire, they met up with several dwarves. "There you are, _Tharkun! _What in Durin's name is taking you so long? I thought you said a wizard is never late!" said Dwalin. "The reason why I'm late because I found our fifteenth member." Gandalf replied. "And who is he? Who is this fifteenth member?" asked Balin. "My dear dwarves, allow me to introduce you to Breg Silver Fire, son of Lord Narin." said Gandalf, and the dwarf stepped forward. "Hey! You must be Lalina's brother! Wow! You two sure do look alike!" said Dwalin.

"Thank you." said Breg. "Well since all is here, lets head on to our hobbit's home!" said Gandalf, and so they followed Gandalf. Breg decided to with Dwalin to enter the Hobbit's home first. Bilbo opened the door, as Dwalin and Breg both introduced themselves, and entered. Breg decided to stay quiet, as he took his seat by Dwalin at the dining room table. Soon, it didn't take long for the others to arrive. _The poor lad, they are giving him a hard time! Maybe I should help him out, _thought Breg, and he stood up. "Mister Baggins, you look as if you need help! You don't mind if I help you?" asked Breg. "That will be nice, thanks!" said Bilbo, smiling at the new dwarf.

_At least that's one dwarf here that has some manners, but there is something about him that is striking odd, _Bilbo thought.

Soon as everyone is inside, it was quite a merry gathering. Breg decided to leave, and went into a guest room that Bilbo offered. Shortly Lalina decided to get out of her disguise for a while, and relax in her room. _I haven't seen anyone this happy in a long time, not since the wedding-_Lalina thought sadly, and she could hear the dwarves singing a lively song from outside the room.

Suddenly, the singing quickly stopped and she could hear a familiar voice in the background. "Thorin!" whispered Lalina. "So! This is a hobbit! So tell me Halfling, do have any skills in fighting? Weapon of choice, axe or sword?" asked Thorin, circling around the hobbit. "Well, I have skills in conkers, but I'm afraid that's irrelevant." said Bilbo. "Thought as much! He looks more like grocer, than a burglar!" smirked Thorin, and the dwarves laughed quietly, as they walked back into the dining room. Then Thorin stopped Gandalf before entering the dining room.

"Where is our fifteenth member? You said there would be a fifteenth member?" asked Thorin. "Breg! Where are you?" Gandalf called out. "Breg went into his guest room. He says he's tired." said Dwalin. "How can a dwarf be tired already? Gandalf, how young is this dwarf you brought along? Go get him, so we can meet him!" Thorin demanded.

And so Gandalf went to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Who is-ahem-who is it?!" Lalina called out, and she quickly changed her voice. "Breg, Thorin wants to meet you!" Gandalf called out. "Can it wait until tomorrow, I'm very tired!" the voice called back. "I'm afraid he wishes to meet you now, Breg." said Gandalf. "Very well, I'll be out in a minute!" the voice called back.

_Damn it, Thorin! Why are you making this difficult for me? _thought Lalina as she changed back into her disguise, and she left the guest room. Breg followed Gandalf into the dining room. "I am here, Your Majesty." said Breg. "Tell me your name, and your weapon of choice." Thorin demanded. "Breg Silverfire, son of Narin Silverfire. I am Lalina's brother." Breg replied. Thorin raised his eyebrow at hearing this. "Yes, I do remember Lalina mentioning having a brother. I never met him until now! Welcome to the Company, Master Breg!" said Thorin with a nod.

Breg respectfully nodded back, and took his seat at the table, while the meeting began. Soon as the meeting ended, Gandalf took Bilbo to his study after his fainting spell in the dining room. It was Nori whom eyed Breg suspiciously. "There is something odd about that one, Dori. Look at him! His beard and hair don't look right." said Nori.

"I don't see anything wrong with him. Maybe he forgotten to brush his hair this morning." said Dori. "You don't get it, brother! Look at him! Look at him close!" snapped Nori. "Yes, I do see something odd about him." said Dwalin, darkly. "Go find out about this dwarf, Nori! You're the pick pocket here." said Dwalin. Nori nodded. Nori stood and waited for Breg to leave his sitting spot, as he went back to the guest room to retire. What Breg didn't realize, he left his belongings in the living room where people can get.

_Now's my opportunity! Time to see why this dwarf is so odd! _thought Nori as he went to Breg's bags, and began rummaging through them. "Nori! Get away from those bags! Its rude for you to go through other people's belongings without their consent!" Snapped Balin. Suddenly the room got quiet, when Nori discovered something in Breg's bag and he held up the amulet. Balin's eyes widened in surprise. "Isn't that-!" exclaimed Balin. "That's Lalina's amulet! How did Breg managed to get Lalina's amulet?" asked Dwalin.

"Here's another thing-courtship beads. Isn't she married?" asked Nori. "Let me see that!" snapped Thorin approaching Nori, snatching the belongings from Nori. As Thorin looked through the belongings, he realized that this wasn't Breg at all.

Holding on to the bags tightly in his arm, Thorin stormed towards the guest room, as he barged down the door. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU!?" bellowed Thorin angrily, when he saw it was Lalina laying in bed, in her nightgown. "Thorin-please let me explain-!" Lalina stammered. "You know it's a crime to pose as another dwarf, do you? Especially when its someone related to you? DO you realize that?!" snapped Thorin, angrily. "Thorin, I wanted to come with you! You don't understand we never parted ways on good terms, I wanted to fix our situation before it gotten worse!" cried out Lalina.

"It already gotten worse, you foolish woman! You are fool for pulling such a stunt as this! You will not be going with us, and that's final! Go back to Ered Luin and stay there!" screamed Thorin. "NO!" Lalina screamed, tears running down her face. "You leave now, or you will regret it!" hissed Thorin, as he clenched his fists. "You wouldn't dare to strike a woman, Thorin." said Lalina icily. "Then, you pack your belongings and go home, now!" Thorin demanded.

"Thorin, I'm not going to lose you. You are my husband, and it hurts me to see you go, especially without saying goodbye and telling me you love me! Do you have any idea how much it hurts when you left, leaving me there alone!" screamed Lalina. Thorin stood frozen, looking at her.

"We had our argument-and we never made after that-we never got a chance too, because you had to leave-!" Lalina continued, with a choke of a sob, and she looked away from Thorin. "Lalin." said Thorin softly. Suddenly everything hit him, as he remembered that day back in Ered Luin, and their little argument. He felt terrible that he had started the argument in the first place.

"Lalina, I'm so sorry-!" began Thorin. "Do you love me Thorin, as you said in our vows on our wedding day?" asked Lalina. "Of course I love you, Lalina! What makes you think that I don't?" asked Thorin gently. "The day that you left, like I said before, without a word of farewell. It torn my world apart, Thorin. It was that day I decided I wanted to track you down and fix things. Two days later, Gandalf showed up at my door, and accepted his offer as the fifteenth member of the Company. Please, forgive me for causing any wrong to you and the Company." said Lalina.

"No, no. It is I whom should apologize. I was fool for leaving without kissing you goodbye! I'm asking you to forgive me!" said Thorin gently, as he sat on the bed next to her. "I forgive you, my love!" said Lalina softly. Thorin pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "You know how to fight do you, Lalin?" asked Thorin.

"Yes, I do, Thorin! You must remember I single handedly fought orcs when they attacked Ered Mithrin, by myself." said Lalina, smiling. "I love you, my brave strong princess!" whispered Thorin, brushing his lips over Lalina's in a passionate kiss. "Uncle? Is everything alright?!" called out Fili from behind the guest room door. "All is okay now Fili!" Thorin called out. "Do you wish to join us in the sitting room?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I like that." said Lalina. And the two left the guest room.

It took all the dwarves by surprise when Thorin and Lalina entered together. Lalina confessed to the dwarves, it was her the whole time in the disguise, and she closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't anger them. But it was Balin who spoke up first, and he hugged her. "I wouldn't blame you for tracking us down. You had every right too, especially our leader here who had not the decency of kissing his beloved Farewell." said Balin. "I lost my home too. And I believe in never giving up. And I'm going to help all of you to get your home back." said Lalina.

"Its good to see you again, lassie!" beamed Bofur. Nori smiled. "Our future queen stands before us! We are forever, at your service, my lady!" said Nori, as he bowed to her. Lalina smiled as the others done the same.

"Bring out your harp, laddie! We're in mood for a song!" spoke up Balin, as he took his seat nearby the fireplace. Thorin smiled and nodded, as he reached into his bags, and took out a wooden case and opened it, and removing the golden harp from its case, and placing the harp on his lap. Soon Thorin placed his large fingers on the strings as he began to pluck and strum gently, and soon he started to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves.

_**Far over the Misty Mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long, forgotten gold.**_

_**The Pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The Trees like torches, blazed with light.**_

With a final sweep on the harp strings, the song ended. Lalina wiped a tear from her eyes as she heard Thorin and the dwarves sang their song.

She remembered hearing Thorin singing this before in Ered Luin, as he sat alone in the parlor at his harp. Breaking her thoughts, she looked up as she saw Thorin putting his harp back in its case, and taking out his pipe. He wasn't tired, and he sat cross legged on the floor. "Care to join me, love?" Thorin asked. Lalina smiled, as she sat upon his lap on the floor, leaning back against his chest.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Lalina woken early and she helped Bombur cook breakfast, after making a run into town to pick up more food for Bilbo's pantry. As Lalina cooked, it was Fili and Kili whom entered the dining room. "Alright! Aunt Lalina is doing the cooking! We love Aunt Lalina's cooking!" beamed Fili. "What am I? Chopped liver?" joked Bombur. Lalina chuckled. "No, you're not. I just so happen I enjoy cooking too! We'll share the job!" said Lalina. Bombur grinned "Its good to hear you say that, Lalin." said Thorin, as he took his place at the head of the table.

After breakfast, everyone packed their belongings and headed out, as they met up outside the Green Dragon Inn. Lalina decided to share a pony with Thorin. "Of course, you share with Thorin! After all, you two are husband and wife, hey?" said Gloin, smiling at Lalina. "Yes." said Lalina, as she mounted the pony, taking her seat in front of Thorin. "Lalin, your sword.." began Thorin. "What about my sword?" asked Lalina. "Its bumping my leg." said Thorin with a sheepish smile. "Oh! Sorry, I'll fix that." said Lalina, and she did.

"Isn't Bilbo coming?" asked Lalina. "I doubt it, but the dwarves are already placing wagers on whether he is going to come or not, I bet on that he's not coming." Thorin replied. Lalina snorted. "What is the matter with all of you? You barely even know the guy, and you already doubting him?!" Lalina scorned. "Lalina, if I wanted your two coins I would ask for it!" shot back Thorin. Lalina sighed. "I give up!" wailed Lalina in frustration.

"Fine, I get on the bet too! I bet all of you he will show, and if I win this bet, and all of you lose, you will have to stand on one foot and sing "I'm a little Tea Pot'!" snapped Lalina. "You cannot be serious, lass!" blurted out Dwalin. "Well? Any of you agree?" asked Lalina. "It's a deal!" called out Kili. "KILI!" the entire company shouted. "Good." said Lalina. _That will fix all of them, _Lalina thought.

Fifteen minutes later, they could a hear voice call out in the distance. "Wait, wait! I signed it!" the voice called out. Everyone turned around, they saw Bilbo running towards them, waving contract in hand. "YES!" shrieked Lalina. And Thorin just glared at Lalina. "I hope you're happy!" whispered Thorin. "Oh, I am! I sure am!" beamed Lalina.

Bilbo handed over the contract to Bilbo, and looked it over. "Well, it seems everything is in place! Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, smiling at the hobbit. "Give him a pony!" grumbled Thorin. "No, no! That wouldn't be necessary! I can walk! As far as Frog Mort.." began Bilbo, when suddenly Fili and Kili reached for the hobbit, and placed him on a pony. And they begin setting out. No soon as they began to move, Bilbo called out again. "Wait! Wait! Stop for a minute!" the hobbit called out. "What now?" snapped Thorin.

"I forgot my pocket handkerchief!" Bilbo replied. "Here! Take this!" Bofur called out, as he torn fabric from his coat, and tossed it to Bilbo. "Moving on!" Thorin announced, as they continued to press on. When evening came, they stopped to make camp. Lalina decided to wait until after supper to make the dwarves sing, since they lost the bet. "Just think, Bilbo, after supper, things are going to get interesting." said Lalina smiling at Bilbo. "Why?" asked the hobbit. Lalina explained her part in betting on the hobbit. "And since the dwarves lost their bet, now they have to hop on one foot and sing "I'm a Little Tea Pot!'!" said Lalina.

Bilbo burst into laughter hearing this. "You didn't! Does Thorin have to do that too?" asked Bilbo. "Thorin has to do it too!" said Lalina.

Even Gandalf chuckled at this, when he overheard Lalina's plan. After supper, Lalina made her move. "Alright, everyone. Since you all lost your bet!.." Lalina began. "Do you have to remind us?" moaned Dori. "Yes, and you have to do that thing, since you lost the bet." said Lalina. "What thing?" asked Ori. "You have to hop on one foot and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot'!" said Lalina. "To hell we're not! We're not going to do that!" hissed Dwalin. "Well that's too bad then, because I won't be cooking for any of you, if you don't." said Lalina, making a fake pout. "And another thing, Thorin, you have to sleep on the other side of the camp site, if you don't do this!" said Lalina.

"Lalina, now you're not being fair!" said Thorin. "Well? Are you going to do this or not?" said Lalina. "Fine, we'll do it! Everyone stand up!" grumbled Thorin. "Prepare to laugh your asses off!" Lalina said to Bilbo and Gandalf. "Oh, we will! I'm enjoying this!" smirked Gandalf. And so the dwarves stood up and began hopping on one foot and they sang, "I'm a Little Teapot'. Lalina, Bilbo and Gandalf laughed hysterically. Bilbo was laughing so hard, he reached for his sides, tears falling down his face. "Breathe, Bilbo, breathe!" chuckled Lalina.

"Oh, you're going to get yours, Lalina!" said Kili. "Oh, and what are you going to do, pay me back?" said Lalina.

"Big time!" hissed Kili, as a mischievous grin appeared on his face. As the evening progressed, they could hearing a loud shriek in the distance, which startled Lalina, as she sat straight up. "What is that?" asked Bilbo. "Orcs!" said Kili. "Throat cutters! They come in the middle of the night, when you least expect-and soon, they attack when you didn't even know what is hitting you!" said Fili. And the two dwarves laughed softly. Lalina stood up and threw rocks at the dwarves. "IDIOTS! That is nothing to joke about!" shouted Lalina, and she walked away. And soon it was Thorin's turn to speak.

"You really think that's funny? You think orc raids are joke?" asked Thorin, sharply. "We didn't mean anything by it." said Kili, softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, and he walked away, and stood in the same place where Lalina is standing. "There is a reason lads, why your Uncle hate orcs so much." said Balin, and he began telling the story of the Battle of _Azanulbizar. _Meanwhile, Thorin turned to Lalina. "Are you alright, Lalin?" asked Thorin quietly. "How could they joke about something like that! They have no idea the hell I went through in Ered Mithrin when the orcs raided my home!" wept Lalina.

Thorin placed his hand on Lalina's shoulder.

"You must excuse my nephews, Lalin. They had no idea what they were doing when they said those things. And I assure you, you will get an apology from them, because I will MAKE them apologize myself." said Thorin. Thorin took Lalina's hand. "We will get our revenge." said Thorin. Lalina looked into Thorin's eyes. "And I will be standing by your side and fight too." said Lalina. Lalina and Thorin turned when they could hear Bilbo speak. "What became of the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" asked the hobbit. Thorin approached the company, followed by Lalina.

"The orcish filth died in his wounds long ago. He is no more!" grumbled Thorin, as he sat down where he sat before, and Lalina sat next to him.

**Meanwhile…**

An orc scout approached Azog, whom was looking out over the land. _**"I found them sire, the Company of Dwarves, and Oakenshield is with them!" **_said the orc scout in Black Speech. _**"Are there thirteen dwarves?" **_asked Azog. _**"No sire, they have two others with them. A Halfling and a female dwarf with red hair." **_said the orc scout. Azog's eyes widened when he heard this. _**"Narin's daughter! The one whom slain most of our kin! I thought she died with them!" **_snapped Azog, angrily.

"_**I'm afraid she's a live, sire. And I hear she is married to the dwarf leader, Thorin!" **_the orc scout continued. Hearing this, angered the Orc leader. _**"Track them down, and bring them both to me, alive!" **_demanded Azog. _**"Yes, sire!" **_said the Orc scout, and he walked away.

**The Company**

As the night progressed, Lalina went to bed, and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep wasn't in her favor, when she began having nightmares-flashbacks to when her home had been raided by the orcs.

_**Flash back..**_

_Lalina had been in her chambers, preparing for a feast when her maid, Torche, came running into the chambers. Lalina sniffed as she could smell something burning from outside her chambers. "What is that burning smell?" Lalina asked loudly. Suddenly, Lalina's maid, and best friend, Torche, came running into the chambers. "My lady! We must go! Our home is under attack!" cried out the dwarf woman. "WHAT?!" cried out Lalina. "We must go!" said Torche, grabbing Lalina's arm. But Lalina pulled away from Torche, and reached for her sword that she had kept in her wardrobe._

"_We must find father, first!" said Lalina. "I'm afraid there isn't time, my lady! The orcs had set our home ablaze, and if we continue to idle, we'll get burned!" cried out Torche, as she pulled Lalina's arm, and the two ran out of the chambers. By the time they came near the Throne room, they stopped. "Torche, Go. Just leave! Run as fast as you can! I must find my father!" Lalina said. "But my lady!" protested Torche. "JUST GO!" barked Lalina, and tearfully the dwarf woman ran._

_Soon as Lalina entered the Throne room, she couldn't find her father any where. "FATHER? FATHER!" Lalina cried out. __**"You will never find him, dwarf scum-he's dead! I killed him, and all of your people!" **__said a dark, ominous voice behind her. Lalina turned, and she saw Azog glaring at her. "YOU BASTARD!" Lalina screamed as she tried to charge at the orc, but no soon as she done to, Azog threw his fist, punching at her, knocking her to the ground. At the same time, the fire began to spread around the Throne Room, and she had to get out of there, fast. _

_Lalina got up and ran, and she left the palace. By the time she came outside, she found bodies of dwarves everywhere, much to her shock, horror and dismay. Suddenly, she saw a familiar form ahead of her. It was the body of her best friend, Torche "TORCHE!" Lalina cried out._

_Lalina ran towards her friend, whom lain lifelessly on the ground in a puddle of blood. "No, no! Don't leave me, Torche! Please don't leave me!" wept Lalina. She could see she was too late, Torche already dead, slain by the orcs. And suddenly, her thoughts turned to her father. "FATHER! OH NO! FATHER!" cried out Lalina, and she stood up, and she quickly began searching for Narin, when she soon found him, laying lifelessly on the ground, his head ripped apart from his body. _

_Lalina screamed, tears falling down her face, as she knelt before him. "I swear to you father, they will pay for this. They will pay for what they done to you, Torche and our home!" wept Lalina._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Lalina woke up, and she screamed, and she began weeping hysterically. The sound of Lalina's sobbing woke up Thorin. "Lalina? Lalina, are you alright?" asked Thorin gently, as he sat beside her. "I had a nightmare, it was a flashback of losing my father." said Lalina softly. "Oh, Lalin!" whispered Thorin, as he pulled Lalina into his arms. Lalina laid her head upon Thorin's chest. "Shh-its okay, Lalina-I'm here, I'm here!" Thorin whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

As Thorin held her, he began to hum a soft tune, rocking her gently in his arms. Soon, Lalina closed her eyes again, and she slowly drifted off to sleep on Thorin's chest. The next morning, the Company woke up and broke camp, as they continued their journey. It had been raining all morning, and it made everyone feel miserable. "Gandalf, can you do something about this deluge?" called out Dori.

"I can't do anything about the rain, Master Dori. Ask some other wizard who can!" said Gandalf. "Are there other wizards?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, there others. There are five of us. Myself, Saruman the White, highest of our order, and two blues, and Radagast the Brown." Gandalf replied. "Is Radagast a great wizard like you?" Bilbo continued to ask. "Radagast can be a great wizard-in his own unique way." said Gandalf. Lalina chuckled. Later on, Thorin called out to the others to stop for camp.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Gloin, get a fire going! Fili, Kili! Watch over the ponies!" Thorin instructed the Company. Lalina took her place with the Company, as she sat and overheard a heated argument between Thorin and Gandalf. Lalina closed her eyes and sighed. _There he goes on his elf rant again. He doesn't understand not all elves are like the Wood elves, _thought Lalina. Pretty soon, Lalina could see Gandalf angrily stormed passed her. "Don't worry lass, he'll come back!" said Bofur looking at her.

Lalina shrugged. "Bilbo! Here, send these to the lads!" Bofur called out to the hobbit, as he carried two bowls to Fili and Kili. "Here, let me help!" Lalina called out and she followed Bilbo. "Be careful!" Thorin called out. "I will!" Lalina called back, and she continued on.

No soon as they entered the forest, catching up with Fili and Kili, Lalina took notice the two young dwarves looking rather distracted, and disturbed.

"What is the matter, guys?" asked Lalina. "We're supposed to have sixteen ponies, and we only counted fourteen." said Kili.

"Oh, Fili and Kili! You two were supposed to be watching the ponies! Thorin is going to be angry if he finds out!" said Lalina, sharply. "He is never to find out about this, Lalin!" said Kili, sternly. "Well, eventually he's going to, if something happens to any of us!" Lalina argued. "What are we going to do then?" asked Bilbo. "We're going to send you to find the ponies. We see a light over there in the distance, maybe they have fled there." said Kili. "You should go with Bilbo and help!" suggested Fili. "I will." said Lalina.

"Remember hoot once like an howl, if you see anything!" Fili called out. "We will!" Lalina and Bilbo called out together. Lalina and Bilbo came near the clearing, and to their shock and horror, they saw three large trolls sitting around the fire, arguing with each other. "We had the same thing last week. Maybe these here ponies would hold us down." growled the first troll, named Bert. "Oh my god, Bilbo, they have our ponies!" gasped Lalina. Bilbo didn't reply, as he watched them. And then Bilbo spoke. "So what's the plan? How are we going to get them back?" asked the hobbit.

Lalina thought of a plan. "I will try and find a way of distracting them." spoke up Lalina. "Lalina, are you sure of this? You're going to get yourself killed." said Bilbo.

"Trust me, Bilbo! I can handle this. I've dealt with worse situations than this." said Lalina. And so leaving Bilbo there, Lalina stepped out of the trees, and faced the trolls. "Hey! You! Ugly beasts? Those ponies are no good!" Lalina called out. "Hey Bert! We may have hit the jack pot!" called out the second troll, named Tom. "A woman! A dwarf woman at that!" grinned Bert. "You have the nerve to show yourself to us, woman!" snickered the third troll, William.

"Lets make a deal, you release the ponies, and take me instead!" said Lalina. "LALIN! HAVE YOUR LOST YOUR MIND?!" Bilbo shouted softly. "What do yer think, boys? Should we listen to this woman?" asked Tom. "There aren't any of more of your kind, is there?" demanded William. "More of my kind?!" shrieked Lalina. Bilbo face palmed. _Lalina, what are you doing? This is not good, not good at all! _Bilbo thought. "You heard me the first time, woman! Tell me, is there any more of yer?" William demanded again.

"No there isn't! Its just me, I'm traveling alone!" Lalina lied, as she spoke quickly to the troll. "Phew!" sighed Bilbo in relief. "Why are we having a hard time believing that! There are others with yer, and I can smell it!" barked William. "No, no, no! I'm telling you the truth, I swear!" Lalina shouted.

"Tie her up in a sack, Bert! I do believe there are others like her somewhere!" William ordered his brother. Bert quickly grabbed Lalina, while Tom confiscated her weapon. Suddenly Bert stripped the clothes off of her. "YOU IDIOTS! THOSE CLOTHES ARE MINE!" Lalina screamed. _What have I done? My plan had failed miserably, Thorin is going to be angry, _Lalina thought. Bilbo stood there and watched the scene in horror. "I'm not going to stand by and allow my friend to get hurt! I'm going to help her!" said Bilbo loudly, as he jumped out into the open.

"You-you let her go!" shouted Bilbo. Suddenly, all three trolls turned their attention to the Hobbit. "Who are yer, and what are yer?" demanded William. "I'm-I'm a burg-a hobbit!" stammered Bilbo. "A burglahobbit? What's a burglahobbit doing in these parts?!" snarled Tom. "I-its just you are hurting my friend, and I will not have it-not one bloody bit!" snapped Bilbo. "Tough guy, aren't yer? How about ye join her?!" shouted Bert. Suddenly, Kili jumped out of from the trees. "Drop him!" Kili demanded.

The trolls looked over to the dwarf prince. "I said drop him!" Kili hissed angrily. Suddenly, the rest of the Company jumped out and the battle with the trolls began. Suddenly, Bert and Tom picked up Bilbo. "Drop your weapons, or he dies!" William demanded to the dwarves.

And suddenly, the dwarves dropped their weapons. "Tie them up! All of them!" William demanded. Pretty soon, the dwarves are tied up in sacks, and Thorin was placed nearby Lalina, and Thorin glared angrily at her. "You and I are going to have a little chat, once we find a way out of this mess!" Thorin hissed at her. "Thorin-I'm so sorry-!" began Lalina. "Don't you sorry me, woman!" hissed Thorin. "HEY! I said I was sorry!" Lalina hissed back. But Thorin ignored her.

Suddenly Bilbo spoke up, coming up with a plan of distracting the trolls. "Excuse me! I know a way of cooking dwarf!" Bilbo called out. _Oh no, Bilbo! Don't do this, its bad enough I screwed up! _Lalina thought, and she remained silent, while the other dwarves began shouting and calling the hobbit names. "And what does a flurga burglahobbit know about cooking dwarf?!" snarled Tom. "Its-well-all about the seasoning!" continued Bilbo. "YOUR TREACHEROUS FURBALL!" shouted Gloin. "SHUT UP!" Lalina screamed. "No! YOU SHUT UP!" Tom shouted back at them.

Suddenly, Bert picked up Bombur. "We'll cook this one first." said Bert. "No, no! Not that one!" cried out Bilbo. "What are you saying, ferret?" snarled William. "I'm saying he's infected-he's going something in his tubes, all of them, in fact. They got parasites, you see, and you wouldn't be able to eat them!" said Bilbo.

"Parasites?! WE don't have parasites! YOU HAVE parasites!" shouted Kili, suddenly Thorin kicked Kili in the back catching on to Bilbo's plan. "I got big parasites! HUGE parasites!" Kili called out. "I got parasites huge as my arm!" chimed in Oin. Lalina rolled her eyes. "What are you taking us for, ferret? FOOLS!?" snarled William, as he moved closer to her. "No, no! Its not what you think..!" stammered Bilbo. Suddenly everywhere could hear Gandalf's voice call out.

"May dawn take you all be stone to you!" called out the wizard, when suddenly the area was surrounded by sunlight, and the trolls turned into stone. After that, Gandalf rescued the Company, and they went and recovered their clothes. After Lalina finished dressing, Thorin angrily approached her. "Lalina, what in the hell were you thinking? You would have gotten yourself killed out there! Not to mention all of us!" Thorin barked at her. "Why are you blaming me for this? If you nephews were supposed to be watching the ponies, none of this would have happened!" Lalina shouted back.

"How dare you get my nephews involved this? What was I thinking of allowing you to join our quest? I wished you never came along!" screamed Thorin. "Maybe then, we should have never gotten MARRIED!" Lalina screamed and she stormed away.

Lalina's words stung Thorin, and he could feel his heart aching in his chest, and everyone around them heard their argument. "Uncle.." began Fili. Fili wanted to tell them, it was indeed their fault about the pony situation, but Thorin turned away and followed Gandalf.

_**Lalina's POV:**_

I went back to the camp, angry and hurt at Thorin's words. I didn't understand how I was to blame for all of this. I sat down with my belongings, looking up at the sky. Suddenly, I heard footsteps nearby, and I looked up, and I saw Fili and Kili approaching me. "Oh, hi." I said gloomily. "Lalina, look-we're sorry for getting you into trouble. I didn't know the whole situation was going to backfire." said Fili, his voice filled with guilt. "Why didn't you just came out and tell him, Fili?" I snapped at the dwarf.

"We didn't have any time to, Lalin! Look, I promise you, we'll make things right. I didn't know this was coming between you and Thorin." said Kili gently. "And we know our Uncle-he never meant what he said earlier. He loves you." said Fili. "Well if your Uncle cared for me so much, why isn't he here talking to me right now?" I snapped angrily. "Because he's in the Troll Lair with the others. In fact, he is searching for a new sword for you." said Kili.

"I'm not going to accept the sword. I already got one." I said. "Trust me, Lalina, you're going to love this sword Uncle picked out for you. And that's all I'm going to say." said Fili, smiling at me. Suddenly, I could hear the rest of the Company return to the camp, when suddenly I could hear Bofur call out, "Somebody's coming!" The dwarf called out, as all the dwarves withdrawn their weapons. Soon the dwarves put away their weapons when they seen it was another wizard. Radagast the Brown, and the two wizards talked privately.

"Laddie, we cannot continue this quest with you and Lalin not speaking to each other. Go and talk to her." said Balin. Thorin nodded, as I saw the dwarf walking towards me. I stood up. "Lalina." said Thorin. "Thorin." I said quietly, and I turned away from him. Suddenly, Fili and Kili approached us before Thorin spoke. "Uncle, before you say anything, we wanted to tell you we're responsible of the pony situation, not Lalina. We talked Lalina and Bilbo into finding the ponies, and that's when they got captured by the trolls." Fili confessed.

"Damn it, Fili! The two of you were told to watch them! What in Durin's name were you doing?!" Thorin barked. Fili and Kili remained silent.

_**No One's POV:**_

"You two have caused a rift between your aunt and I. And your Aunt is terribly upset because you bumbling idiot's actions! What do you have to say for yourselves!" barked Thorin. "Uncle, Lalina, we're really truly sorry for everything, and we mean every word of it." said Kili. "I accept your apology, Fili and Kili. You have my forgiveness." said Lalina, as she kissed their foreheads. "We'll just leave you two be for a while. Come, Kee!" said Fili, and the brothers walked away, leaving Thorin and Lalina alone.

"Lalina about what I said to you earlier, I didn't mean anything by it, after realizing it wasn't your fault for the pony situation, I felt terrible for saying those horrible words to you." said Thorin softly. "I should apologize about saying I wished I never married you, I didn't mean it, I only said it because I felt angry and hurt." said Lalina softly. "I know you never meant them. And I wouldn't blame you being angry with me, Lalina." said Thorin, as he pulled Lalina into his arms.

"Lets not fight anymore, okay?" asked Thorin gently. Lalina nodded, and the two kissed. No soon as they begin to kiss, sounds of shrieks and howling could be heard in the distance. "What is that? A wolf pack?" asked Bilbo. "No, it's wargs." said Bofur.

Lalina's eyes widened in horror. "ORCS!" shrieked Lalina, as she reached for her sword. Suddenly Gandalf angrily approached Thorin. "Who did you speak to about the quest, Thorin?" demanded Gandalf. "Nobody, I SWEAR!" snapped Thorin, as he spun around and killed a warg that was about to leap on him. "We're being hunted by orcs." said Gandalf. "I can distract them!" spoke up Radagast. "How so Radagast? Those are Ghungabad Orcs!" protested Gandalf. "And I have Rhosebel Rabbits! Let me see them try!" smirked Radagast, and he took off. "EVERYONE RUN!" Gandalf shouted, and the Company rang.

Lalina ran, and she also felt ready to fight the orcs. She made a promise on the graves of her father and her friend, she will revenge for them, and she is determined to keep that promise as well. Once the Company now out in the open field, they found themselves surrounded by the large army of orcs. "Stand your ground!" Thorin called out, and they began fighting the orcs. Lalina bolted away from Thorin. "LALINA! GET BACK HERE!" Thorin called out. "Don't worry, I got this Thorin!" Lalina cried out.

"Where's Gandalf?" asked Gloin. "The wizard has abandoned us!" cried out Oin. "OVER HERE YOU FOOLS!" Gandalf shouted from behind a large rock.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Company fled towards Gandalf's direction, while Lalina was still out on the field fighting orcs. "LALINA! Get over here!" Thorin called out. But Lalina ignored Thorin's call, as she continued fighting the orcs. "You foolish reckless woman! I said get over here!" Thorin yelled again. Suddenly, two orc arrows struck Lalina in the leg, and she fell to the ground, as Kili leapt out firing at the orcs whom shot at her, while Thorin came out, picking her up, carrying her bridal style towards the Company.

"Into the tunnels, quick!" Gandalf ordered the Company. It was Thorin who entered first, while carrying Lalina, as Thorin sat down on the ground, holding her gently. Lalina moaned in pain. "Shh-its okay, you're safe-I got you!" whispered Thorin. Gandalf looked at her. "She had been shot with poisoned arrows." said Gandalf. Thorin looked up at the wizard. Lalina continued to moan in pain, as Thorin held her. Thorin looked up as he noticed Kili hadn't made it into the tunnels yet, because he was still firing arrows at orcs.

"KILI!" Thorin called out.

Shortly Kili slid into the tunnels. And after that a dead orc rolled in afterwards. Thorin removed an arrow from the orc with his free hand. "Elves!" spat the dwarf. "Where does this tunnel lead? Should we follow it?" asked Dwalin. "I say we follow it!" chimed in Bofur, and Gandalf leads the Company further down the tunnels. Soon, they came near to a beautiful valley, and large palace centered it. "The Valley of Imaladris, home of Lord Elrond, as it is also known as Rivendell." said Gandalf. Bilbo smiled. "Rivendell!" gasped Bilbo, in awe.

"Is this your plan all long, to seek refuge with our enemy?!" snarled Thorin. "The only ill will you bring, Thorin is upon yourself." said Gandalf. "But they will stop us!" protested the dwarf leader. "Of course they will. Lord Elrond will help us translate your map, and secondly if you wish for your wife to survive her injuries, she is dire need of healing, if not, she will die." said Gandalf. Thorin remained quiet. And the thought of Lalina dying, scared him. He didn't want her to die, not now.

Gandalf soon led the Company to the Courtyard, as Thorin carried Lalina, whom now fell asleep in his arms. Once they entered the courtyard, they are greeted by a brown haired elf, Lindir, Lord Elrond's advisor.

Soon the horns sounded off, the elves came in on horses, surrounding the Company, and Thorin shouted in his language to stand their ground. Then Lord Elrond approached Gandalf, and the two of them talked, and after that Gandalf introduces the Company to Elrond. "Thorin, son of Thrain! You have your grandfather's bearing!" said Elrond. "Strange, I don't remember him mentioning you." snarled Thorin. "And this woman, Thorin is carrying is Lalina, daughter of the Late Narin Silverfire of Ered Mithrin. She has been struck by poisoned orc arrows, and needs healing quick." said Gandalf.

"We'll take her to the healing chambers. The others can gather in the Dining Hall for supper." said Elrond, smiling at the dwarves. "I'm coming with you. I will not leave my wife alone with elves." grumbled Thorin. And while the rest of the Company went into the Dining Hall, Elrond led Gandalf and Thorin (whom is carrying Lalina) into the Healing chambers. Once they entered the healing chambers, Thorin gently placed Lalina on the bed, while two other elves entered, Elrond, and two elf healers set work on Lalina.

Gandalf asked Thorin to join the others in the Dining Hall, and he (or Elrond) would let Thorin know of Lalina's recovery, and when she would be available for people to visit her.

Three hours later, Lalina woke up and she found herself in a large room with white marbled flooring and red tapestries. She also noticed her pain went away, but her legs however, still felt sore. "Where am I?" Lalina asked. "You're in Rivendell, Lady Lalina." a female voice replied. Lalina woke up and she saw a black haired elf female smiling at her. "My name is Arwen, I am Elrond's daughter. My father sent me to get your bathed and ready for you to join the others." said Arwen.

"Where's my husband?" Lalina asked. "He's in a meeting with my father right now with my father and Mithrandir." Arwen replied, as she helped Lalina out of bed. Arwen guided Lalina into a bath house, where she took a bath. The dwarf woman sighed with relief, as she stepped in the tub feeling the hot water on her skin. She breathed in the fragrance of lavender that was poured into the water, and already Lalina could feel her strength coming back to her.

After the bath, Lalina climbed out of the tub as she quickly dried off, and changed into a light blue gown that was loaned to her. Arwen told Lalina she can explore the palace if she wanted to, and that is what Lalina did as she waited for Thorin to finish his meeting with Gandalf and Elrond. Lalina soon entered a room where the rest of the dwarves are staying.

And as she entered, she could see they had set up a make shift camp, as they continued their merriment. "Come and dance with us, Lalina!" called out Fili, as he was tuning his fiddle. Lalina declined. "I really shouldn't be dancing right now, Fee. I'll sit and listen if you don't mind." said Lalina, as she sat down as she listened to the dwarves play music. It didn't take long for Thorin, Balin and Bilbo to return. "Lalina, can we talk?" asked Thorin, gruffly. "Of course." said Lalina.

Lalina noticed Thorin wasn't in a good mood, and she didn't understand why. Soon, they were outside in the gardens. Thorin turned to Lalina. "What were you thinking, Lalina? You disobeyed my orders! I told you to come, and you should have done it! You would've gotten yourself killed! You nearly died, Lalina!" snapped Thorin. "Why are you getting on me for? I wanted to fight too! I am part of this Company too!" snapped Lalina.

"I know you are part of the Company, Lalina. Its just, I don't want to lose you. I love you very much." said Thorin gently. "Thorin, I never told you this, and I should have told you this before. I made a promise at the graves of my father and my friend Torche, that I will avenge those orcs who killed my father and my people." said Lalina emotionally, and she began to weep. Thorin sat there, as he reached for her hands.

"You would've been quite impressed Thorin, if you saw me fighting all those orcs on my own, and managed to escape, alive-_alive!" _said Lalina. "You will get your revenge, and so will I. And will do this together." said Thorin, as he brushed his hand gently on her cheek. Thorin pulled Lalina into his arms. "I'm glad to see you a recovering quickly." said Thorin, as he kissed her on the cheek. "THORIN!" called out Balin, who came out to them. Thorin and Lalina looked up as the old dwarf approached them.

"Gandalf had just spoken to me, and he told us we must leave Rivendell immediately." said Balin. Thorin nodded. "We have to go." said Thorin. Lalina nodded, as she followed Thorin and Balin back inside the palace, as everyone packed their belongings. After packing, the Company departed from Rivendell. "Is there a reason why Gandalf hurried us from Rivendell?" asked Lalina as they left the Elven Valley. "I don't know. He didn't say." Balin replied.

The Company pressed on in silence, and hours later, they reached the Misty Mountains. The weather turned for the worst by the time they reached the Mountains, as it began to storm. As they climbed, Lalina and Bofur took notice of two large stone giants tossing boulders at each other.

"Bless my beard! The legends are true! Stone giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "We must seek shelter!" called out Thorin. Thorin turned and noticed Lalina and Bilbo slowing down. "You two, keep up!" Thorin called out. "We're trying, Thorin!" Lalina called out, and she and Bilbo tried to keep up with the Company, when suddenly Bilbo was the first to slip from the edge of the Mountain. "BILBO!" Lalina cried out as she knelt before him, as she tried to help pull Bilbo up. "Reach for my hand, Bilbo! You can do it, I know you can!" said Lalina softly.

"But the Mountain-its too slippery from the rain!" cried out Bilbo. "Go on, Bilbo reach for my hand-!" Lalina encouraged the hobbit. Suddenly, soon as Bilbo tried to reach Lalina's hand, Lalina felt her foot slip and she too slipped from the mountain, with a loud cry. "O, for Durin's sake!" shouted Thorin, angrily. As Dwalin and Thorin rushed towards the two, as Dwalin helped Lalina, and Thorin helped Bilbo pulling them up back on the mountain surface.

"I thought we lost our burglar and Lalina!" said Dwalin. "They both should have never came. The hobbit has been lost since he left his home, and Lalina should have stayed in Ered Luin!" growled Thorin, as he turned around. No soon he said that, he felt sharp pain in his cheek and a loud CRACK!

Lalina slapped her husband with a sharp blow on his right cheek. "You bastard! Everything-Everything I've done helping you on this quest, and this is what I have to hear? And another thing, you need to give Bilbo a chance to prove himself worthy! He has done no wrong to any of us, and deserves to be part of the Company! If I were you, don't sleep ten yards near me tonight!" Lalina shouted. "We'll camp here tonight!" Thorin called out to the others, as they followed Thorin into the cave.

Lalina was already a step ahead of them as she bolted inside the cave, angry at Thorin of his words. "No fires, Gloin." said Thorin. "Why?" asked Gloin. "Plans change." said Thorin. "Thorin, I like to have a word with you." spoke up Balin. Thorin walked over to Balin. "I really don't get you sometimes, Thorin. One minute you're nice with Lalina, and the next minute, you're getting hateful towards her. And as for what you said about the hobbit.." began Balin. "ENOUGH! I am no mood for lectures Balin!" snarled Thorin, turning away from Balin.

"So you two are going to spend the entire quest and your marriage not speaking?" said Balin, sternly. Thorin remained silent. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then, good night, Thorin!" said Balin, icily and he walked away. Thorin looked over at Lalina whom sat alone, looking down at her feet.

_Balin is right, the two of us cannot go on like this, _thought Thorin as he approached Lalina. "Lalina, is this place taken?" asked Thorin. "No, and didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" asked Lalina. "Yes, you did say that Lalina. I just want to tell you that I take back the words I spoken to you outside the cave, moments earlier." said Thorin, as he sat beside her. "Why did you say it? And don't you say because you are worried for us. You're just repeat yourself." said Lalina.

"Are you thinking that I don't care for you, Lalin? I do care for you, and everyone else in the Company!" said Thorin. "And Bilbo as well?" said Lalina looking into Thorin's eyes. "Maybe him too.." said Thorin quietly. "I understand you still don't trust him, Thorin. But in time, he will prove that he is worthy member of the Company. I have faith in him." said Lalina. And the two sat quietly. Lalina laid her head upon Thorin's shoulder. "Here, just lay in my arms, if you're tired." whispered Thorin, as he pulled her close to him.

"Sleep, my _imur!" _whispered Thorin, as Lalina laid her head upon Thorin's chest. Although Lalina went to sleep, Thorin remained awake, as he overheard a conversation between Bofur and Bilbo. The conversation was bittersweet, and Thorin realized he had crossed the lines with his words outside the cave.

Thorin noticed Bilbo withdrawing his sword, and it was glowing. Thorin quickly took a look at Orcrist, and it was glowing as well. "Lalina, wake up-danger!" Thorin whispered as he gently shakes her. Then, Thorin stood up. "WAKE UP!" shouted Thorin to the rest of the Company. Suddenly, the Company could feel rumbling coming from the floor of the cave. Suddenly, the floor gave in, and everyone fell through, and they crashed landed in a large underground cave, surrounded by goblins.

The goblins approached the Company, confiscated their weapons, and dragged them to their leader, the Great Goblin.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Whom comes and disturbs my kingdom? Thieves?! Assassins?!" demanded the Great Goblin. "Dwarves, your malevolence." said a goblin. The Great Goblin looked at the company, and he also noticed Lalina. "Female Dwarf. Haven't seen one of those in ages! A lovely thing too. She would be quite useful for us, lads! What do you think?" snickered the Great Goblin. "Don't you touch my wife!" Thorin bellowed as he stepped forward.

The Great Goblin turned his attention to Thorin. "Well, well, well! Look whom we have here! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under The Mountain! O, wait! You don't have a mountain! You have nothing!-Well so they say. I hear a certain old foe of yours have a pretty price on your head!" sneered the Great Goblin. "Liar! He died long ago!" shouted Thorin. "So you think! Send a message to the Pale Orc and tell him we got his prize!" The Great Goblin demanded to a goblin messenger, and the goblin left.

Then the Great Goblin demanded to the goblins to carry the dwarves to the torture devices. Beginning with Lalina. "THORIN!" Lalina screamed.

"The pretty one goes first!" chuckled the Great Goblin. The dwarves fiercely fought with the goblins as they dragged them to the devices. "I feel a song coming on!" chirped The Great Goblin, and he started to sing:

_**Clap snap, the black crack!**_

_**Grip grab pinch and nab**_

_**Batter and beat**_

_**Make them stammer and squeak!**_

_**Pound, pound far from underground**_

_**Down, down, down in Goblin Town!**_

Lalina covered her ears, as the Goblin King and his goblins sang. "Somebody make it stop!" shouted Bofur. "My dog can sing better than that, and I don't even have a dog!" shouted Lalina. _Gandalf, where in the hell are you? _Lalina thought, as she felt more cracks of the whips striking her back. Suddenly, Gandalf stormed in, brandishing his sword, Glamdring, killing goblins in his path. "Recover your weapons, quick! Follow me!" Gandalf shouted, after he rescued them.

The company took up their weapons, as they followed Gandalf, while fighting goblins at the same time.

It didn't take them long as they reached a bridge, and suddenly the Great Goblin jumped out in front of them. "What are you going to do now, wizard?" snarled the Great Goblin. Without a word, Gandalf thrusts his sword into the Goblin King's gut. "That will do it." The Great Goblin concluded, as he fell through the bridge, and the rest of the bridge collapsed, taking down everyone already on it.

The Company crash landed upon a bunch of debris. "Well that could have been worse!" spoke up Bofur, and no soon as he said that, the corpse of the Great Goblin fell on top of them. "You've got to be kidding!" shouted Dwalin. "Nice going, Bofur! Jinx us, why don't you?!" called out Lalina. "Sorry!" Bofur called out. After Gandalf removed the debris from the Company, they followed the wizard out of the Goblin Caves, and out into the fresh air again.

Lalina sighed, happy she could breathe the air again. Once they reached a clearing, Gandalf counted everyone to make sure everyone was there and accounted for. However, there was one person in the group that is missing, and that is Bilbo. "Where's Bilbo? Where's our hobbit?" asked Gandalf. And there was no reply from the Company. "Answer me! Where is he?" Gandalf demanded. "Curse the Halfling! It was Dori whom last seen him!" shouted Gloin.

"Well don't blame me, it was Nori whom last seen the hobbit!" snapped Dori. "Face it! The hobbit is long gone. He went back to his home, his cozy fire and books. He is no more!" snarled Thorin. Lalina slapped Thorin on the back of the head. "You didn't learn anything, did you!" hissed Lalina. Just as Thorin was about to say something to Lalina, Bilbo appeared out from the trees, much to everyone's surprise.

"BILBO!" Lalina, and she embraced him, and at the same time, giving Thorin a 'I told you So' look. When their brace broke, it was Kili who spoke first. "We thought we given you up!" said Kili. "How did you get passed the goblins?!" asked Fili. "It doesn't matter now! Our hobbit is back!" said Gandalf. "It matters! Why did you come back?" asked Gandalf.

It was that, Bilbo began his moving speech, and promising the dwarves o helping them get their home back.

"How small do you feel now, Thorin?" joked Lalina, winking at the dwarf. Thorin rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, they could hear howling in the distance. "Wargs, which means orcs are nearby." gasped Lalina. "Out of the frying pan!" whispered Thorin. "Into the Fire! RUN!" Gandalf shouted, as they bolted. Lalina looked behind her as she saw orcs following them. "Into the trees, QUICK!" Gandalf demanded. And everyone climbed into the trees.

Lalina took her place near Balin and Dwalin. Suddenly, she could hear a familiar voice, a voice she hoped she didn't want to hear again. Lalina looked down, and there stood the Pale Orc, glaring at the Company, and he noticed her with them. _**"Do you smell it? The smell of fear?!" **_said Azog. "He's dead! I thought you said he was dead!" shouted Lalina. Balin looked at Lalina. "Sorry, Lalina." said Balin quietly. "Nobody told me he was still living!" shrieked Lalina, angrily. "Lass.." began Dwalin.

Thorin gasped. "No, it cannot be." said Thorin, quietly. Gandalf lit up pine cones, and began throwing them at the orcs, with Fili, Kili and Bilbo helping him. Suddenly, Lalina saw Thorin climbing down the tree, and she followed him. When Thorin felt her presence behind him, he turned. "No! You stay in the trees!" hissed Thorin. "Thorin, he killed my father. I made a promise! I'm not going to back down on that promise!" said Lalina. "I said into the trees, Lalina! And that's an ORDER!" snapped Thorin. "NO!" screamed Lalina. _Stubborn ass dwarf, I faced him before, and I will face him again! _Lalina thought.

Lalina stood at the bottom of the tree, and watch Thorin. And soon Thorin and Azog faced off in a fierce battle.

Several times Thorin attempted to attack Azog, but every time, Thorin got knocked down from the striking of Azog's hammer. "THORIN!" screamed Lalina, and she picked up her sword, as she saw a warg climbing on top of Thorin, gnawing on him like a chew toy. _**"Behead the King, kill the others!" **_Azog demanded to his orc scout, and the Orc approached Thorin, with his sword, preparing to behead the dwarf. Suddenly, both Bilbo and Lalina jumped out from the trees. "YOU BASTARD!" Lalina screamed.

"_**Lady Silverfire! You managed to survive, considering I killed your father, your best friend, and destroyed your home. And now you will be next!" **_snapped Azog. "You're going to die, you beast! You will pay for what you done to my father!" Lalina screamed as she charged at the Pale Orc. "LALINA! What are you doing? Have you gone mad?!" screamed Dwalin. "LALINA!" Kili called out. But Lalina ignored. As for Bilbo, he killed the Orc and warg in time before the Orc scout beheaded Thorin.

Thorin weakly looked up as he watched his wife fighting Azog. "Lalina!" gasped Thorin, and he fell into unconsciousness. As for Lalina, she was failing miserably fighting against the Pale Orc. With one swing, Azog took his hammer, striking Lalina in the back, and she tumbled over to the ground next to Thorin. "LALINA! NO!" shrieked Kili.

Kili jumped out from the trees, followed by the rest of the Company followed, as they fought the orcs. Lalina laid next to Thorin, in a puddle of blood, as she too fell into unconsciousness. Two hours went by, and she woke up, hearing voices calling out for her.

_**Lalina's POV:**_

I woke up, my vision blurry, and my entire body in pain, especially my back. When I looked up, I could see Gandalf and Oin looking down at me. "Lalina, are you okay? Are you in pain?" asked Gandalf. "My back, I can barely move." I said weakly. "Lalina, we're going to turn you over so I can look at your back, this may hurt, are you okay with this?" asked Oin. "Yes…Where's Thorin?" I asked. "I'm right here, love.." Thorin said, as he sat beside me. "Ready to turn her over?" asked Gandalf. "Ready!" Both Thorin and Oin said together.

I winced in pain, as they turned me over. "Its not broken isn't it?" I asked. "Thankfully no, but I'm afraid parts of your spine is fractured. Some of us have to carry you, or at least Thorin." said Oin. "Yes, I can barely move, or even walk." I said weakly. Then I turned to look at Thorin. "Thorin, I swear if you give me a lecture, I will kill you!" I said.

"What makes you think I'm going to lecture you, Lalina? If it weren't for you and Bilbo, I would've been a goner. Lalina, I understand you attentions and motives against Azog. You weren't the only one who lost a family member because of that filth." Thorin whispered. "Thorin, my injury is going to make me a burden of the quest." said Lalina. "You are, and never will be a burden, Lalin." whispered Thorin, running his fingers through her hair.

"Thorin, pick up Lalina, and carry here. We will find a place to set up camp." said Gandalf. Thorin nodded, as he picked up Lalina and carried her, following the Company as they climbed down from the Carrock. After that, they walked several miles and they set up camp. Bilbo helped Thorin set up Lalina's bedroll, as Thorin gently laid Lalina down on it. "I don't think I'll be able to sit up." said Lalina. "Try and sit up, if you can." said Oin. Lalina nodded, and she slowly did, leaning her back against the tree, wincing in pain as she done so.

"Are you alright?" asked Thorin. "I'm fine." said Lalina. "I'm going to borrow your husband, Lalina to work on his injuries! We'll be back in a jiffy." said Oin. Lalina nodded as she watched Thorin and Oin walk away.

An hour later, Thorin and Oin returned, and Oin decided to look at Lalina's back once more. "How long do you think it would take for my back to heal? Would I walk again?" asked Lalina. "I'm afraid its going to be a while for you to heal, my dear. In time, it will heal, and soon you will be on your feet again." said Oin. Thorin sat behind her, as he pulled her into his arms. "You may rest on me if you like." said Thorin gently. Lalina nodded, as she moved onto his lap, and leaned back against his chest.

Bombur served food for everyone, as they ate. "Wow, you eat like you haven't eaten before!" said Thorin. "Considering I haven't eaten in days, I'm surely hungry by now." said Lalina. Thorin chuckled. "I love you, Lalina, although you can be a little reckless and hare brained." said Thorin. "Hare brained? Excuse me? Were you the one who made an oath at your father's grave of getting revenge?" snapped Lalina. "I was only joking, Lalina..!" chuckled Thorin. "That wasn't funny, you nut." said Lalina, poking at his chest. "Careful, Lalina." said Thorin. "Oh, my apologies, Thorin." said Lalina. "That's okay." said Thorin.

After supper, Lalina laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and she dozed off. Thorin remained awake with the others, and talked quietly, as they discussed plans of the next leg of the journey.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Days later, the Company arrived at Beorn's home (a skin changer, and an old friend of Gandalf's). Beorn had taken them in, although he wasn't quite fond of dwarves. But when he saw Lalina and her injuries, he immediately had taken them in. After supper Beorn and Oin examined Lalina. "What's the news?" asked Thorin. "She says she is still unable to move or walk. I'm afraid, she cannot continue this quest until she is healed." said Beorn. "He's right, lad." said Oin. This had made Thorin upset, and now he felt like he was stuck between a rock and hard place.

"I cannot leave her behind. She is my wife!" snapped Thorin, angrily. "I understand that, Master Thorin, but there is something else that is also stopping her." Beorn continued. "What?" said Thorin. "She's carrying child, Thorin." piped in Oin. Thorin's eyes widened in shock when he heard this. "How can this be possible?! The last time we done anything was back in.." shouted Thorin, and he quickly fell silent, as he realized all eyes were upon them. "Beorn and Oin are right, laddie. She cannot go, not like this." said Balin.

Gandalf stepped in.

"However, I have a plan in mind to ease your worries, Thorin. Once I return from what I need to do, I will escort her myself and return her to Erebor." said Gandalf. "No, its fine Gandalf really! Once I'm healed up and our child is born, I will go to Erebor myself." said Lalina. Lalina felt terrible, and guilty. She could tell in Thorin's eyes, he is terribly angry, and she knew he is angry with her for with holding the news of her being pregnant.

"I wish to see her." said Thorin. "No, if you're angry, its best you leave her alone." said Gandalf. "Its fine Gandalf, he can come in!" Lalina called back from inside the room. Lalina was used of Thorin's wrath, and she embraced herself for what he is going to say to her. Thorin entered the room and closed the door, as he glared her. "Why didn't you tell me this before? How long have you known of the pregnancy?" Thorin asked Lalina, sharply. "Since we first made camp after the Carrock when Gandalf and Oin examined me! Thorin, I'm so sorry-I should have told you this sooner-I was afraid to tell you." said Lalina.

Thorin remained quiet. "Not only you got a fractured back, you're pregnant! I knew the moment you arrive in the Shire, I should have sent you back home!" bellowed Thorin.

"You're not saying that I'm a burden, and I'm slowing you down, are you?!" shouted Lalina. "YES! You should have told me of the pregnancy before, Lalina! It is wrong for you to hold something like that back!" shot back Thorin. "Thorin, I said I am sorry, I am really truly sorry!" said Lalina, tears running down her face. "Well it's a good thing you're staying here! Good night, Silverfire!" hissed Thorin darkly, as he stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. It broken Lalina's heart when he addressed her by her maiden name, and she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

Balin took notice of this, and he approached Thorin. "Balin, don't eve start!" growled Thorin, and he walked away. "You let me handle this, brother!" said Dwalin. Dwalin too, didn't like the idea of Thorin shouting at Lalina, especially in her condition. And he definitely didn't want to see Thorin leave on bad terms with his wife. "Thorin, lets go outside." said Dwalin. Thorin nodded, he felt the need for fresh air, anyway. The two sat down on a couple wooden benches.

"You have no right to get all hostile with your wife, in the condition she is in, Thorin. Yes, I understand you are angry she had with held the news of her pregnancy from you. And from what I seen, I wouldn't blame the lass for doing so!" began Dwalin.

Thorin remained silent. "Thorin, you and Lalina cannot spend the rest of your lives bickering, and I'm not going to sit here and watch it either. For the sake of your marriage, and for the baby's health, please go and make amends with Lalina. She loves you very much." said Dwalin. "But, how can a marriage work without trust and honesty? She wasn't being very honest, holding back the information, Dwalin!" said Thorin. "Yes, I understand that Thorin, but you have a child to raise too. Just please try and work things out with Lalin." said Dwalin.

Thorin sat in deep thought, as he remembered before following Dwalin outside, he could hear her sobs. Thorin stood up and walked back inside Beorn's home, and approached the room where Lalina is staying in, and he still could hear the sobbing, and the sobbing stung at him. _He's right, we cannot go on like this. If she is to stay behind, I cannot depart on her on bad terms, _thought Thorin. Thorin knocked on the door. "Who is it?" called out Lalina's husky voice from behind the door.

"Its Thorin, love! May I come in?" Thorin called back. "No." came the reply. "Please Lalina, we need to talk about this like adults. I promise there won't be anymore yelling!" said Thorin. "Come in!" Lalina replied. Thorin turned the door knob and entered the room. He closed the door behind him, and sat next to Lalina on the bed.

"Lalina, I don't know what possessed me to get angry with you like I had done, and I never meant to-its just I felt so upset when you never told me of the pregnancy, and I wished you told me." said Thorin gently. "I understand that, Thorin-but I didn't know how to tell you, I felt scared-I'm already feel guilty enough for slowing you down." said Lalina. Thorin took Lalina's hands. "Don't worry, everything is going to work out in the end. We're going to have a family once Erebor is reclaimed, with you and our child at my side." said Thorin, as he placed his hand gently on Lalina's face.

"Forgive me, love!" whispered Thorin. "You have my forgiveness, Thorin." said Lalina. Thorin pulled Lalina into his arms. "I didn't miss anything while I was in here, did I?" asked Lalina. "You missed a good sing a long! Bofur took out his flute, and I picked up a lute nearby, and we started singing around the fire pit in Beorn's Great Hall." said Thorin. "OH!" moaned Lalina. "Don't worry, I can go get the lute and give you a private concert!" grinned Thorin. Lalina smiled back at Thorin. "I would like that very much!" said Lalina.

Thorin left the room, and soon returned with lute in hand, as he sat beside her on the bed. Soon as he began to strum the lute, the dwarf started to sing:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With a final strum on the lute, the song ended, and now Lalina felt very relaxed, after hearing her husband's beautiful, rich deep velvety voice. After placing the instrument down, Thorin climbed into the bed with her, and pulled her gently into his arms, holding her close to his chest. Lalina could feel sleep quickly taking over her, as she laid her head upon Thorin's chest, and dozed off into Thorin's arms. Thorin decided to spend the next couple days during their stay at Beorn's with Lalina. Thorin hated the fact having to be separated from Lalina again, but he knew it was for the best.

Two days had passed, the day came for the bittersweet departure.

It was Beorn who assisted Lalina out of bed, and helped her walk outside on the front porch to watch her beloved and her kin folk, and Bilbo depart. "I promise you, love, I will return! It will be only a matter of time, I will come home to you!" said Lalina. "And I will hold your word on that!" said Thorin, smiling at Lalina, as he pulled her into his arms, and they kissed, passionately. After they broke their kiss, Thorin took his wife's hands. "Farewell, love! Until we meet again!" said Thorin. "Farwell!" said Lalina softly, as she watched Thorin mount his pony that Beorn had loaned him.

Lalina stood for a while, until the Company had departed. After they had left, Beorn had carried Lalina back inside his home. And it was that very night Beorn and Lalina had a long discuss that Beorn will help her walk again, since she is still early in her pregnancy. "You need to be with your family when the baby is born. And its time now, to bring strength back in your spine again!" said Beorn. So every day, morning and night, Lalina (with Beorn's help) moved around. She even helped Beorn with the house work and cooking as well.

Lalina called Beorn her 'personal trainer', because had one back in her world when she lived with her Great Aunt. She loved working out, and she wouldn't let anything stop her from doing so.

Several more days passed with great improvement, now Lalina is walking with as much strength she had before the Goblin Caves, and before her fight with Azog. Now she felt ready to journey to Erebor. "Will you able to do this on your own? Going through Mirkwood is dangerous, Lalina." said Beorn. "Well there is however a short cut I can take. Besides that, there is one stop I have to make anyway." said Lalina. Lalina explained to Beorn of her home, now lost because of orcs. Lalina had planned visiting the grave sites of her best friend Torche, and her father, Lord Narin.

After packing her belongings, Beorn supplied her with food and other supplies she needed for the journey. Afterwards, she thanked Beorn for his hospitality and assistance, and she embarked on her journey.

_**Lalina's POV:**_

It had been several days since I left Beorn's, and I recognized the land I was about to enter. My old home-my lost home, and the many whom had died there, alongside with my father and Torche. No soon as I entered the dwarven ruins, a dwarf with a light brown hair, beard and blue eyes approached me. "Who are you, and why are you trespassing?" demanded the dwarf. "I am not meaning to trespass, my good sir, because all of this was once my home too, Lalina at yours service!" I said.

I bowed to him afterwards. Suddenly the dwarf's eyes widened in surprise. "SISTER? Is that really you?!" cried out the dwarf. "Breg! NO! It cannot be!" I cried out. There standing in front of me, my brother, whom I never got to see, even when Ered Mithrin was still standing. "Lalin!" cried out Breg as he pulled me in a full embrace. "I can imagine you came here, the same reason as I!" said Breg, after pulling the embrace. "Actually, I'm heading to Erebor to reunite with my husband, but I decided to stop here to pay my visit with father and Torche's grave." I said sadly.

"Lalin-I'm sorry, I should have returned sooner to help you. I was needed in the Iron Hills, as Lord Dain's guards. And I'm still working as one of his guards. I left the Iron Hills, so I can visit our home, but when I came, I arrived too late, seeing the graves of our father and Torche." said Breg. Lalina, nodded. "You have my forgiveness, brother." I said, taking his hands. "Married? When did you get married? And to whom, I may ask?" said Breg, with a grin. "Thorin Oakenshield!" I replied.

Breg's eyes lit up with excitement. "That's wonderful, sister! You two were meant to be married anyway! I'm so happy for you!" chirped Breg. "And I'm pregnant as well. Uncle Breg!" grinned Lalina.

"This is the best news I've heard all day! My sister getting married to soon to be King Under the Mountain, and becoming an Uncle as well!" said Breg. "That's why I'm heading to Erebor now to meet up with them!" I said. "Lalina, you're not going alone are you?" asked Breg. "Well, it all depends on a certain brother of mine, who wishes to come along!" I said with a smile. "Count me in! Besides, I cannot wait to reunite with the In Laws!" said Breg. "Let me pay a visit with father and Torche first!" I said. Breg nodded, as he followed me to the graves of my father and Torche.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Thorin's POV:**_

We had just arrived in Lake Town, and inside the Bowman's home, as I sat down waiting for Bard to return the weapons he promised us. "You look as if you have a lot on your mind, laddie!" said Balin softly. "All I can think of what now, is Lalina. I really hate having to leave her behind like this." I said sadly. "Laddie, she had no other choice, considering the condition she is in. Don't worry, someday you will see Lalina again." said Balin, patting my shoulder. Shortly, Bard entered the home dropping the weapons on the table. And lets just say I am not happy with the weapons.

"You call these weapons? We have weapons in Erebor's armory better than this!" shouted Gloin. "We paid you for weapons, Bowman, not for garbage like this!" I snarled at the man. "Take it, or leave it dwarf. That's all I can offer to you at the moment!" Bard snapped back at me. I stood up, and went into the parlor, with Bilbo and Balin following me. "You look as if you seen a ghost!" Balin spoke to me. "Dwarven wind lance. The same weapon used when Lord Girion attempted to kill Smaug!" I said quietly.

"How would you know this? Were you there?" asked Bard, when I turned and looked at him. "Everyone knows the story, lad." said Balin. "It is mere fairy tale!" said Dwalin behind them. "Thorin.." Balin whispered. Bard stopped in his tracks as Balin spoken my named and I glared at him. "What happened of keeping our identity hidden?" I snarled at him.

_**Lalina's POV:**_

"Breg! Slow down! We're not going to a race!" I called out to my brother. "Hey, we need to get you to your husband before they leave to the Mountain! So stop yer slacking, slow poke!" said Breg. "Oh, says the one whom was supposed to show up at my birthday party and didn't?" I shot back, playfully. "Well I'm sorry about that, Lalin! I had duties to upkeep. And trust me, you don't want deal with the wrath of Lord Dain!" said Breg. "I don't think I want too, either!" I grumbled.

We continued to walk more in silence. "Are we in Lake Town yet?" I asked Breg. "No, we have thirty more miles to go!" Breg replied. I decided just for kicks, to get on my brother's nerves. After walking several more miles, I spoke up again. "Are we there yet?" I asked. "No, Lalina. We're not there yet!" said Breg, grumpily. After another five more miles….."Are we there yet?!" I asked in a loud voice.

"Lalina, I just told you we'll get there, when we'll get there!" Brega shouted at me, and I fell silent. Several hours later, we reached the gates of the town, and we could see two guards standing at the gate. "Who goes there?" called out one of the guards. "My name is Lalina Silverfire, and this my brother Breg, just a couple traveling merchants, who need a place to stay for the night!" I said. "Traveling merchants! Nice one, La!" whispered Breg, grinning. "Hey! Don't I know you? Aren't you a guard of Lord Dain?" asked one guard. Breg grinned.

"Yes, I am sir!" said Breg proudly. Well, there went our cover. "You are permitted to pass! The closest pub and inn, is over to the right!" said the first guard. "Thank you, kind sir." I said, as we came through the gates, and head into town. "Do you suppose they're staying at an Inn? We'll try there first!" suggested Breg. "Okay." I said, and walked towards an Inn, and went inside and approached the Inn Keeper's desk.

"How may I help you this evening, my good dwarves?" asked the Inn Keeper.

"First, I was wondering if you have seen a group of thirteen dwarves and hobbit, and are they staying here?" I asked him. "I'm afraid I haven't, my lady. You two are the only dwarves I've seen all day." the Inn Keeper replied. "Oh." I said, tone of disappointment in my voice.

"Well, we like to have a room if you have any rooms open!" spoke up Breg. "Of course, there is a room open! Room 220! How long are you going to stay?" asked the Inn Keeper. "Until we find our kin!" I replied. The Inn Keeper nodded, and handed us a parchment where I signed our names on, and paid the Inn Keeper. After that, the Inn Keeper showed us to our rooms. After the Inn Keeper left, I turned to my brother.

"Where could those dwarves be at? I thought they would've came here by now." I said. Breg shrugged. "Maybe they got delayed." Breg replied. "I think we should go and look for them." I said. "No, dear sister. Its getting late, we should stay and rest! Its already past midnight." Breg said to me. I sighed. _Stupid, over protective brother! _I thought as I went to my room. The next morning, Breg and I woke up and went into the common area of the Inn for breakfast. We heard a lot of commotion going on outside. "Excuse me, what is going on?" I asked the Inn Keeper.

"The Rumors are true that Bard had smuggled a group of dwarves into town. Thirteen of them! Now they are meeting with the Master at the Town Square!" The Inn Keeper replied. My eyes widened in surprise. "That's them! They're the ones I'm looking for! Come on Breg!" I cried out, pulling my brother's arm, as we bolted out of the Inn, and entered the Town Square.

By the time we arrived, the Master invited the Company for a feast in their honor, and everyone followed him into the Town's Great Hall. "There's Thorin!" said Breg. "THORIN!" I cried out running after them. Thorin stopped and froze, and turned to see us. "Lalina?! You were told to stay behind! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Thorin. "Beorn has helped me walk again, Thorin, and I've found my brother!" I replied, and I introduced my brother, Breg to Thorin.

"Aren't you Lord Dain's cousin, as well?" asked Breg. Thorin smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dain is my cousin! You are one of his guards! I've seen you before! Its nice meeting you, Breg, Lalina's brother! Come, we got a feast to go to!" said Thorin. As they entered, Thorin turned to Breg. "You two didn't run in any trouble along the way did you?" asked Thorin. "Well, I'm never usually the one whom would get into trouble-however my sister, is quite a different story! She don't run into trouble, trouble finds her!" said Breg, grinning. Suddenly I slapped my brother in the shoulder.

"Don't you be telling tall tales about me, Breg!" I called out playfully. Breg stuck his tongue at her. Thorin laughed, as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"It doesn't matter now, now that you are back and safe with us. Thank you Master Breg, for escorting her safely!" said Thorin. "Anytime, Lord Thorin!" said Breg, with a bow. "Please just call me Thorin. After all, we're In laws now, hey?" said Thorin, with a smile. "Right!" said Breg grinning. Thorin led us to the rest of the Company, as I introduced my brother to them. "So you're the famous Breg that Lalina told us about? Didn't you know the day we met her at Bag End, she came in disguise as you?" spoke up Kili.

"KILI!" I shouted at the dwarf prince. "Yeah, she came in and said she was 'Breg', until she decided to reveal who she is!" Fili continued. "You two stop it!" I shouted at the young dwarves. Breg turned to me, and smiled. "Oh really? Is that true?" said my brother with a huge grin on his face. "Alright, its true. It was Gandalf's idea to come up with the frikken disguise!" I grumbled. "I always knew you would follow my footsteps, sister!" beamed Breg, and everyone laughed.

The feast turned out quite nicely, and all of us had a great time, and which made my reunion with Thorin special, as well as my brother's. Thorin asked me that night where Breg and I are staying.

Thorin insisted we should go get our belongings from the Inn and stay with them at the guest home where he and the rest of the Company are staying, which the Master arranged for them. And so we done that, and returned to the feast. I also took noticed Kili looking a bit off that night as well. "Thorin, what's going on with Kili? He's not his usual chirper, mischievous self!" I asked. Thorin told me he got injured once they escaped from being imprisoned by the elves. He was struck by a poisoned blade in the knee.

"He should go and rest." I suggested. "That's where Fili is taking him now, back to the guest home, so he can rest. Oin is going with them." said Thorin. Later, Thorin and I decided to go as well, but Breg remained with the rest of the Company and partied. Bilbo already was at the guest home, since he battled a nasty cold, and was in bed way before any of us.

_**No One's POV:**_

First as Thorin and Lalina entered the guest home, Thorin checked on Kili and spent some time with both of his nephews. "Uncle-sing for us." Kili said quietly. Thorin smiled, as he sat down in chair at Kili's bed side, and he began to sing. An old dwarven lullaby he had sang to his nephews at a very young age, one he had composed himself.

Lalina stood and listened, and smiled. Thinking of her child, she could imagine Thorin singing those same lullabies to their child. By the time the song ended, Kili already fell asleep with Fili at his side. Thorin smiled at the young princes, as he kissed their foreheads and he approached Lalina. "Now its our turn!" said Thorin, and to her surprise, he picked up Lalina, carrying her bridal style to their room. Thorin laid Lalina gently on their bed, as he climbed in with her, pulling her into his arms, as Lalina laid her head on his chest, and Thorin placing his hand gently on Lalina's belly.

"Just think, I will be singing those same lullabies to our child, Lalin!" Thorin whispered, as he kissed Lalina on the neck. "I know." said Lalina. "Good night, little one!" Thorin said quietly to Lalina's belly and he kissed it. And both dwarves drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Lalina woke up and grinned as she saw Thorin now wearing a completely different set of clothes. It was clothing that the Master had loaned him. "I look ridiculous! Is this all the Master came up with?" grumbled Thorin.

"I think you look rather handsome, Thorin, and kingly too!" said Lalina with a chuckle.

"I have armor in Erebor that I rather much wear than this piece of garbage." said Thorin. "Oh?" said Lalina. "My Grandfather's ceremonial armor. You should see it, Lalina." said Thorin, proudly as he began describing the armor to her, and of her Grandfather's crown. Lalina could already imagine what Thorin looked like in it. "I imagine you will look very handsome in it." said Lalina smiling. "Come, the others are waiting, Lalina. Get dressed and meet all of us outside at the pier." said Thorin, as he kissed Lalina. Lalina nodded, and Thorin left the home.

After Lalina got dressed, she joined the others outside the guest home. Lalina laughed when she saw her brother in the clothes the Master had given them. "You call this armor? We look like a bunch of automatons dressed like this!" exclaimed Breg. Dwalin laughed. "Don't worry, we'll get our real armor once we reach Erebor!" grinned the burly dwarf. "This thing is riding me!" grumbled Gloin. "Alright, everyone into the boat! Where is Fili, Kili and Bofur?" asked Thorin.

"They're coming slowly but surely, about Bofur, I think he's still sleeping." said Nori. "If they don't show up soon, we'll leave without them!" grumbled Thorin.

Lalina noticed Fili and Kili approaching the boat, and she noticed Kili limping, and his completely pale. _Will Kili be okay when we go? He doesn't look well at all! _Lalina thought. Fili climbed into the boat, but soon as Kili approached the boat, Thorin stopped him. "No! You're not going!" said Thorin. "What do you mean? Of course I'm going!" snapped Kili, thinking Thorin is bluffing. "Return to the Mountain when you are healed." said Thorin quietly.

Fili climbed out of the boat, glaring at his Uncle, with pleading eyes. "We've heard tales, the tales you told us of this home, and Kili and I have long waited for this day to come, you can deny us of it! We're your heirs Thorin!" said Fili, sharply. "I'm not going to risk this quest for some dwarf, not even my own kin!" grumbled Thorin. "THORIN!" shouted Lalina angrily, after hearing those words, and seeing the feelings of hurt in Thorin's eyes.

"Someday you will be King, Fili. You will understand. You belong with the Company!" said Thorin. "No," Fili said sharply, "I belong with my brother!" Thorin turned away, and climbed into the boat.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"You seem to be rather quiet this evening, sister. Are you okay?" asked Breg, as he sharpened his axe, as they journeyed towards the mountain. "I'm fine, brother. Just worried that's all." Lalina said. "I understand." said Breg. "Have you noticed Thorin? He's been very distant, even towards some of us." said Lalina. "There's no need to worry, Lalin. He's got a lot on his mind." said Breg. Lalina fell silent, as she moved over towards the Hobbit. "Hello, Mister Baggins. What are you looking at?" Lalina asked the hobbit, whom was looking at his ring.

Bilbo quickly put the ring back in his pocket. "Oh, its nothing. I found something that I've picked up in the goblin caves, I've been admiring." said Bilbo nervously. "Oh, well then! Have fun!" beamed Lalina, as she leaned back, trying to fall asleep. As she dozed off, she could hear mumblings from the hobbit, which startled her. "My precious.." whispered Bilbo. _Well, just went from worrying about Thorin, and now Bilbo is acting odd? Are we due for a full moon? _Lalina thought.

Soon, they reached the ruins of Dale after they climbed out of the boats. "What is this place?" asked Bilbo. "The ruins of Dale-The Desolation of Smaug." Balin replied. Lalina already felt very uncomfortable standing there. After walking through Dale, they reached the Mountain. "Everyone search for the door!" Thorin instructed to the Company. "Lalina, Breg!" Thorin called out to the brother and sister. Lalina and Breg approached Thorin. "The two of you stay down here and keep watch." said Thorin.

Lalina did not like the sound of this at all. She didn't understand why Thorin would have her being left behind-again. This angered her tremendously. "Why are you asking me to do this? You don't want me inside your home?!" snapped Lalina. "Lalina, there is a dragon in there. Until the dragon is gone, you and Breg stay watch out here." said Thorin. "Yes, and if you managed to scare the dragon out of the mountain, who's going to be at the blunt end of it?!" snapped Breg, angrily.

"Look, the two of you are keeping watch out here, and that's an order!" Thorin barked at Breg. "FINE! If the two of us die out here, I pray to Mahal, it will eat up your conscious!" Breg shouted angrily at Thorin, as Thorin walked away.

"Thorin, I don't think that is such a good idea of leaving them down there." said Balin. "They will be fine, Balin. Lets continue our searching." grumbled Thorin.

**Time Skip:**

_**Lalina's POV:**_

My brother and I sat outside, taking up watch duty as Thorin insisted we should do. "I don't understand why he's asking us to do this. What is he afraid of? He can't be worried about the elves, is he?" I asked. "I don't know, La. Something in that dwarf's mind isn't right!" grumbled Breg. I sighed sadly, and I knew my brother is right. I noticed Thorin is slowing changing, and I'm afraid not for the better. Suddenly to our shock and horror, we felt the entire ground rumbling.

"Lalina, something is happening…the ground shouldn't be rumbling like this!" said Breg. Suddenly I could feel the air, becoming more uncomfortable. Suddenly, Breg noticed flames coming down towards the sky. "DRAGON! LALINA TAKE COVER!" Breg cried out. _**"I am Fire, I am Death!" **_Smaug shouted as he flown over us, breathing fire in his path. Breg and I quickly ran, and we found a nearby crevice to hide in. "Stay down, and don't move!" whispered Breg. I nodded.

Suddenly, a feeling of dread clouded over me, as my thoughts turned to Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur, whom are still in Lake Town. _Oh no! The others! They're in the path of the dragon's wrath! _I thought, tears running down my face. "Don't move until the beast is officially away from here." Breg whispered to me. I nodded. An hour later, everything went completely silent. "Okay, lets go-I believe he's already made it to Lake Town by now." said Breg. "What shall we do now?" I asked Breg.

"Head to the Mountain of course! Order or no order, we are not going to be left behind, especially with you carrying child!" said Breg. After we left from our hiding spot, we begin our journey to the Mountain. It wasn't long as we reached the Front Gate and I could hear Thorin barking orders at the dwarves, as they started building a wall. Breg and I exchanged looks. "DWALIN! Please let us in!" I called out. "Lalina?! Breg?!" exclaimed Dwalin, as he and Balin approached us, allowing us to enter.

"Thank Mahal, the two of you are safe! Especially you, Lalina! I tried to convince Thorin, but he refused.." said Balin. "Thorin, where is he?" I asked. Dwalin and Balin exchanged looks. "Lass, its wise that you have to steer clear from him. He has changed, and he not a good state of mind!" said Dwalin, gravely.

"I would like to speak with him!" I said quickly, and I walked away. "Lass! Lass! I don't think that's a good idea!" Dwalin called out, but I continued to walk away. "Stubborn girl, why won't she listen?" growled Dwalin. "Because she's related to me, and I never listen myself!" Breg grinned. Dwalin laughed, slapping Breg in his back.

_**No one's POV:**_

Lalina walked further into the mountain, when she could hear mumblings coming from the Treasury. "Gold-you helped me through grief, the savior of my pain and suffering-gold-!" whispered Thorin, as Lalina entered the treasury. She gasped, when she noticed he had changed into different clothing. Now he was wearing a dark blue fur line coat, and a leather tunic underneath, and mithril chain mail, with a belt to match.

"Thorin!" Lalina called out, as she stood on a flight of stairs looking down at him. Thorin looked up and glared at Lalina. "You weren't supposed to be here!" growled Thorin. "I don't understand, why don't you want me here? I am your wife, carrying OUR child!" Lalina spoke. "You were told to stay below to keep watch! Why are you disobeying my orders?!" snapped Thorin, as he angrily approached Lalina. "Thorin, what are you doing? THORIN!" shrieked Lalina. Soon Thorin reached the top of the stairs, and grabbed Lalina roughly by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, woman! You go back out there, and keep your post!" screamed Thorin, shaking Lalina. "Thorin, you don't understand! The dragon has left, he's leading for Lake Town as we speak! Your nephews and your kin are down there, for heaven's sake!" Lalina shrieked. Suddenly, she felt his large hand, striking her in the face, as Lalina tumbled over with a shriek, now on her hands and knees, and she sat on the edge of the stairs. Soon, Balin and Dwalin entered the treasury, watching the horrific scene in front of them. Lalina slowly stood up, and faced Thorin again.

"You are not my husband! You are not the man I first fell in love with!" said Lalina, icily. "I am your KING! And you will do as I say!" Thorin bellowed. "You are not my king! You're a monster!" Lalina screamed back, hot tears falling down her face. Suddenly, Thorin lunged at her, and as Lalina stepped back, she tumbled down the long flight of stairs, screaming as she went. "LALINA!" Dwalin and Balin cried out. Once Lalina landed on the bottom, she fell into unconsciousness.

Balin realized that Oin wasn't here when he was much needed. He had to tend to Kili. "Dwalin, carry Lalina to the Healing chambers, I will see to her myself." said Balin. Then Balin turned to Thorin, whom already walked away. Balin bowed his head, shaking it sadly with a sigh.

At the same time, Breg came running in. "Lalina, where is she?" panted Breg. "Breg, Lalina fell down the stairs. Her and Thorin had a big fight, and she fell." Balin said gravely. "Where is she at?" Breg demanded. "Follow me. She's in the healing chambers, as we speak." said Balin. Balin led Lalina's brother to the healing chambers. "Dwalin, go find-!" began Balin, when suddenly they could hear voices in the distance. Nori came running into the healing chambers.

"They've come back! They're alive!" exclaimed Nori. "Who?" asked Dwalin. "Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin, of course!" Nori replied, sharply. Balin turned to Breg. "Breg, you keep an eye on your sister. I will tell Oin everything that happened." said Balin. Breg nodded, as he watched the dwarves leave the Healing Chambers. Balin and Dwalin, greeted the others, as they could see Bilbo had just finished informing them about Thorin. Dwalin and Balin could see the grave looks on their faces.

"What has happened to him, Balin?" asked Kili softly. "Laddie, it is as I feared. The sickness is growing in him, and I'm afraid its going to get worse!" said Balin. "What of Lalina? Where's Aunt Lalina?" asked Fili. Balin informed them of what happened. Oin's eyes widened in shock and dismay. "Take me to her! Now!" demanded Oin, and Oin followed Balin to the Healing Chambers.

When they entered, they could see Lalina awake, weeping in Breg's arms, while Breg held her and comforted her. "Lalina! Let me have a look at you please!" said Oin. Lalina looked up, and she climbed back in bed, as Breg walked away. Lalina closed her eyes, praying that her child is okay. Suddenly, she winced in pain. "Great heaven's above! She's bleeding!" cried out Breg. Oin closed his eyes. "No.. Oh no!" said Oin quietly.

Oin looked up at everyone gravely. "She-has lost the child!" choked Oin, wiping away a tear. "No no! Don't say it-!" screamed Lalina. Balin took Lalina's hands. "I'm sorry, Lalina-your child-!" began Balin. Lalina collapsed into Balin's arms and wept hysterically. Bilbo stood in the room as well, watching the heartbreaking scene. _Its time to take action, Bilbo Baggins! Things are going to change from here! _thought the hobbit, as he left the room.

Two days had passed, Lalina remained confined in the healing chambers, even during the time Bilbo confessed to Thorin of taking the Arkenstone. When word came to Lalina about a war breaking out between the elves, dwarves and men, which didn't help things with Lalina emotionally at all, and Breg had spent most of his time with Lalina, helping her through her hardships.

That same night, Dwalin confronted Thorin, yelling and screaming at him. "Not only that, Thorin, Lalina miscarried! Miscarried! Your child died, because of this! You killed your own child, nearly killing your wife! I hate to say this, I am ashamed of calling you King!" hissed Dwalin. "Leave! Get out, before I kill you!" Thorin bellowed back. "FINE!" Dwalin screamed, as Dwalin left, he grumbled, "You horses ass!" and disappeared.

Everyone gathered sadly in the Great Hall. Breg joined them for a little bit. "How is Lalina? How is she holding up?" asked Fili. "Not too good, I'm afraid. Losing the child has taken its toll on her. She's severely depressed, and refuses to talk about Thorin. She doesn't even want any of us mention Thorin to her at all. In fact, she said once she awakens, she is returning to Ered Luin to live alone." said Breg. "No, we're not going to let her leave. She cannot leave!" said Kili, sharply.

"If you were there to see what your foolish Uncle had done to her, you wouldn't blame her for saying so!" Breg yelled. Kili fell silent. Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Thorin entered the Great Hall. Soon as Thorin entered, Kili stood up, glaring angrily at him. "I will NOT hide while others fight for us!" screamed Kili. "I know." said Thorin quietly, as he moved closer to Kili.

"Us Durin folk will not back down from a fight!" said Thorin, looking up at the others. "This may not be my place to ask this, will you follow me, one last time?" said Thorin. The dwarves cheered. Suddenly, Breg approached him. "I will follow you, Thorin, but there is something you should know." said Breg. "Lalina.." said Thorin, quietly. "Yes, its about my sister, that you hurt in the treasury!" snarled Breg, clenching his fists. "She also miscarried." broke in Oin. "Miscarried? The child-dead?!" cried out Thorin.

"Yes, Thorin-dead." said Dwalin, darkly. "No-no-no!" cried out Thorin, tears falling down his face, guilt and remorse clouding over him. "What have I done?!" bellowed Thorin, buried his face in his hands.

"The only thing I can tell you laddie, is to give her a little while to calm down. I don't think she will be talking to you for a while." said Balin. "She will never forgive me for sure." said Thorin quietly.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Lalina, I have to go. We are being called for battle." said Breg. "You're going to live me in here all alone?" cried out Lalina. "Listen to me Lalina, an army of orcs and goblins are approaching the Mountain, and we have to fight them off. I have to do this, for us, for OUR home." said Breg. "This isn't our home, Breg. Maybe we should return to Ered Mithrin, and rebuild it to its old glory." said Lalina. "No, Lalina. Its best that it stays that way. There are many kingdoms already. And you, you are in no condition for traveling." said Breg.

Suddenly, Bombur sounded the horn. "Farewell, sister!" said Breg, kissing his sister's forehead. "Farewell, brother!" Lalina replied, wiping a tear from her eye. Breg left, as he joined the dwarves as they left the Mountain. Thorin stopped as he was running out of the Mountain. "Thorin?" said Balin. "Why did ye stop?" asked Dwalin. "Go, I will catch up with all of you!" said Thorin, as he turned around and ran back inside the Mountain. He went inside for Lalina. Balin and Dwalin exchanged looks.

_I'm not going to leave into battle on bad terms with my wife, its time that I make amends, _thought Thorin. Thorin approached the Healing chambers, and he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Lalina called out. "Its Thorin! May I come in?" Thorin called out. "You may enter." said Lalina gloomily. Thorin entered the room, and he sat down on the bed. "Lalina, I'm so sorry-I'm terribly sorry for what I've done to you… you are right, I am a monster, and I don't deserve this-to be King-and I don't deserve you as a wife and queen." said Thorin sadly.

Lalina remained silent, as tears falling down her face. "Lalina, I love you, and I wouldn't blame you if you choose to leave Erebor." said Thorin. Lalina took notice his eyes are back to the blue as they always had been, even before they arrived in Erebor, and she could also tell he cared for her, truly cared for her. "When Oin told me of our child, it felt like a part of me went with it, and if I ever to lose you Lalina, I would've been worse off than I was earlier." said Thorin.

"Thorin.." said Lalina quietly. Lalina collapsed into his arms as both dwarves wept. "Don't worry love, if I make it out alive, from the battle, we can try again.." said Thorin. "I don't know. You already have heirs-your nephews." said Lalina. "We're not going to give up, Lalina. We're dwarves! Dwarves don't give up!" said Thorin gently.

Lalina lay her head upon this chest. "It's ashamed that I'm laid up right now. I would've came and fight with you. I guess I broken my promise. I feel terrible." said Lalina. "I will help you with the promise of taking down Azog for you, how's that sound?" asked Thorin. "Okay." said Lalina. Thorin leaned towards her, and he kissed her on the lips. "I must go, my beloved. The battlefield calls me. Farewell!" said Thorin, standing up. "Thorin!" Lalina called out, as Thorin was about to walk out of the room.

Thorin turned and faced Lalina. "I love you!" said Lalina. "I love you too, Lalina!" said Thorin, smiling at her, and he left the healing chambers. Hours later, Lalina stood up and walked around, and she felt the strength in her legs and her entire body coming back. It had been days she had been bedridden, and she will not be laid up to sit and do nothing, and refused to break her promise to her father and Torche. _I'm not giving up, not without a fight. I'm not going to lose Thorin from Azog either, like he done to my father and Torche, _Lalina thought.

Lalina went to the armory, and she put on armor, and grabbed a sword, and also bow and quivers. She reached for her cloak, and she quickly left the Mountain.

_Thorin isn't going to be to happy of me doing this, however, a promise is a promise! _thought Lalina, as she ran out into the battlefield, and begin her battle against orcs. Suddenly, she saw a red haired dwarf in the distance. "Dain?!" cried out Lalina, and she ran to him. "UNCLE?!" Lalina cried out. The Dwarf lord froze, and he turned to Lalina. "Lalina?! What are you doing out here? I was told you weren't well!" Dain's eyes widened.

Lalina embraced him. "I cannot break a promise, dear Uncle. I promised at my father's grave side I would avenge their deaths, his and Torche's." said Lalina. "Lalina, I understand you have made a promise! But with you recovering what you've been through, you should be resting! Thorin wouldn't have this at all." scorned Dain. "I wouldn't care less what Thorin thinks. I don't back down on promises, Dain." Lalina said icily. And she ran away. Dain shook his head. "Just like my brother, stubborn. Definitely could see a lot of her father in her.." grumbled the Dwarf Lord.

It was later on, after fighting many orcs, she ran into Gandalf and Bilbo. "LALINA! What in the name of Valar are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be resting?! You just lost a child, for heaven's sakes!" cried out Bilbo. Lalina moaned.

"Oh, not you too, Bilbo! Bilbo, you don't understand.." began Lalina. "I know, I know, your promise to your late father! I understand." said Bilbo. "Where's Thorin and the others?" asked Lalina. "They headed to Ravenhill. They're looking for Azog!" Gandalf replied. Lalina nodded and thanked Gandalf, and she took off. "Lalina, I really don't think this is such a good.." Gandalf called out, but it was too late, Lalina already had gone.

"Save me from the stubborn ways of dwarves!" growled Gandalf. "I do believe Thorin is rubbing off on her." said Bilbo with a slight smile. "I can see that." said Gandalf, stiffly. Later, Lalina reached Ravenhill, and she begin her search for Thorin and the others. Suddenly it was Kili who first notice Lalina. "Lalina! You shouldn't be out here!" hissed Kili. "Kili, I have to do this. No one is going to stop me! Where is your brother?" asked Lalina.

"I haven't seen him since Thorin told us to split up and check everywhere for Azog." Kili replied. Lalina and Kili walked out of the cave, and Lalina could see Thorin and Dwalin talking. "I feel this is a trap." said Thorin. "Damn straight it's a trap, all of you walked right into it!" Lalina spoke up, as she stepped forward. "Lalina! Go back! You shouldn't be out here!" snapped Thorin.

"Thorin, I'm not backing down on the promise I made to my father. I'm only doing what's right." said Lalina. "Lalina, I told you earlier I can do it for you!" said Thorin. "Please, for all of us, Lalina. Go back to the Mountain!" pleaded Thorin. "NO!" Lalina shouted angrily. Suddenly, they heard movement. Lalina turned, and she saw Azog standing on top of a cliff, with Fili in his grasp. "FILI!" Lalina cried up. _**"The Line of Durin will be broken-beginning with him, and then the youngest-and last, you, Oakenshield!" **_snarled Azog.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lalina screamed, and she bolted away from the group. "Lalina! NO!" Thorin, Kili and Dwalin shouted together. "Lalina, don't do this!" bellowed Dwalin. But it was too late, Lalina climbed the cliff with all her might, and once she reached the top, she with drawn her sword. "Let him go! Take me instead!" Lalina ordered. Azog turned to face Lalina, dropping Fili in the process. Fili rolled over. "FILI! GO!" Lalina cried out to the dwarf prince. But Fili didn't move.

"Damn it, FILI! RUN!" Lalina screamed. And Fili bolted. _**"Daughter of Narin! I thought I killed you long ago, alongside with your father!" **_snarled Azog.

"Think again, Orc scum! I managed to escape, and you will not take my husband and his family, like you have taken my family!" Lalina screamed. _**"Then you will be the first to join your father!" **_bellowed Azog, as he charged at Lalina, with his hammer. Luckily, Lalina blocked the attack with her sword, and then it was her turn to attack back.

Meanwhile, Thorin slammed his fist on the ground. "Damn her! Why don't she listen?!" Thorin yelled. "Beorn?! What are you doing here?" asked Dwalin.

"To help you take down the beast!" Beorn replied, now in human form. "Where is your wife?" Beorn asked. "I warned her-I warned her not to face him alone!" snarled Thorin. Suddenly a loud scream was heard coming from the cliff. "Lalina!" hissed Thorin, and he ran up to the cliff, followed by Beorn and Dwalin.

_**Lalina's POV:**_

Thorin wasn't kidding when it came to face this Orc, and now I may have regret my decision on facing him, and should allow Thorin and the others take him. Now I'm fighting a losing battle, using every strength and energy in my body to fight him, and to no avail, losing quickly as I kept falling to the ground.

Suddenly the last thing I remember was Azog raising his hammer, as my back was turned to pick up my sword, and Azog struck me in my lower back, and collapsed, and everything went black, and I could hear people shouting my name. Hours later, I woke up, finding myself inside a tent. I looked up, I could see Gandalf looking down at me, as well as Tauriel, and Sigrid. "You're awake, my lady! How are you feeling?" asked Sigrid.

"Sore, and I doubt I will be ever to walk again after this." I said quietly.

Then, I looked around the room. "Where is Thorin, Bilbo and the others?" I asked them. "Thorin-he's injured, and we don't really know if he's going to make it or not." said Gandalf, gravely. "No, please don't say that.." I exclaimed softly. "Don't worry, Lalina. We'll do whatever it takes to bring your husband in good health." said Tauriel. "Fili? Kili? How are they?" I continued to ask. Tauriel smiled. "Both dwarves are doing fine." said the Elf Captain. "Is Azog dead? Who killed him?" I asked.

"It was Beorn and Thorin both who killed Azog. Beorn also killed Bolg as well. Beorn carried Thorin to the tents. Right now, we have no idea how is condition is doing. As for Bilbo, he's with Thorin now." said Gandalf. I laid in bed quietly. Suddenly, Dain enters the tent.

"You don't mind if I have a word with my niece, alone?" Dain asked Gandalf. The wizard nodded, and he left the tent, followed by Tauriel and Sigrid. "I don't know what in the hell were you thinking up there, woman, you were told to stay in the Mountain!" Dain lectured me. "Great, now you're starting to talk like my husband!" I yelled. "Lalina, all of us had it under control, you should have listened to your husband's words, and stayed home. You could have died." said Dain, now his voice more softer.

"It's just as well. My father's gone, my best friend is gone, my child is gone, and I'm not sure about Thorin yet. I should have just stayed dead!" I shouted. Dain closed his eyes. "You had no idea, Uncle, what went on in the Mountain before the Battle-!" I began. "I already know, Balin told me everything. It wasn't your fault, nor Thorin's. And Thorin realized what he had done to you is wrong. And you're still holding that against him, why?" asked Dain.

"I lost the child I carried because of him." I continued. "Well. That complicates things a bit. But Thorin has spoken to me, and told me how much he loved you, and he would do anything to keep you." said Dain. "He's not dead is he?" I asked. "I don't know. I haven't got a chance to see Thorin just yet. I will go and let you rest." said Dain.

I nodded, and Dain took his leave. Suddenly, I could hear familiar voices outside the tent. "Do you suppose she's awake?" said one voice. "If she's asleep, we don't want to wake her. And the last thing she needs is for us to lecture her in the condition she is now!" said another. I recognized their voices. "Fili, Kili! I know you're out there! I'm not sleeping just yet!" I called out to them.

Fili and Kili entered my tent. "Lalina, we thought we lost you!" said Fili gently, as he knelt before her bed. "You really shouldn't have gone and done that, Lalina. He could have killed you on the spot." said Kili. "Kili, I really don't need this right now. The two of you are still here, aren't you?" I asked. "Yes, we're still here. And we have great news. Tauriel had given us word that Uncle is doing fine, and he's recovering. Right now he's sleeping at the moment." Kili replied. "I wish to go see him." I said. "Lalina, I don't think that's a good idea. You should rest first." said Fili.

"I want to see him, Fili!" I demanded angrily. "Lets help her to his tent then." sighed Kili.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"How is she Lord Dain? Is Lalina okay? Is she alive?" asked Thorin, after Oin and Tauriel placed fresh bandages on the dwarf. Dain smiled, patting his cousin gently on the shoulder. "She is fine, and worried sick about you. Don't worry, I given her a lecture about her reckless actions. She's too much like her father. He was quite reckless himself, yer know." said Dain. "And you're not?" teased Thorin. "Hey!" said Dain. Shortly, Fili and Kili entered the tent. "Uncle, we have her. She wishes to see you!" said Fili. Kili then led Lalina into the tent.

Kili sat Lalina next to Thorin's bedside. "If all of you don't mind, lets give the two some privacy!" said Dain, escorting Fili and Kili out of the tent, giving Lalina and Thorin some alone time. "Why did you do it, Lalin? You would've died! Why?" asked Thorin. "Thorin, how many times must I explain the situation to you? You and Uncle Dain, think too much alike!" scuffed Lalina. Thorin laughed. "You know, you didn't have to do this. You save us, Lalina." said Thorin. "With Beorn's help!" said Lalin, grinning. "Yes, Beorn and I killed Azog, and Beorn took down Bolg." said Thorin.

The two sat silently. "Lalina, there is still something I have to say. I may be wounded and scarred, but there are wounds that I'm never going to recover." said Thorin sadly. "Um?" hummed Lalina. "When I saw you tumble down the stairs after saying those horrible words to you, it hurt me, my heart broken into pieces, and when Oin told me you lost the baby, I didn't know what to do or think, and the loss of our child, I cannot recover from it." said Thorin.

Lalina took her husband's hands, tears falling down her face. "Thorin, you weren't yourself-it was the sickness that controlled you. Don't blame yourself entirely for it. I should have listened to Balin's warnings and avoided you." said Lalina. Thorin nodded. "I agree." said Thorin. "Well, what are we going to do now, Thorin? Are you going to stay in Erebor and become King or what?" asked Lalina. "Lalina, my cousin, Balin and I discussed this for quite a while , even Dwalin spoke about their concerns of me being King, and be nearby the gold, fearing it would come back again. Dain believes if it happens again, I will fall under the sickness again, which make my status complicated." said Thorin.

"So you're saying you don't want to be King, Thorin? What of Fili and Kili?! They're your heirs, remember?" asked Lalina.

"That's what is making things complicated, Lalina." said Thorin. "Thorin, you will be King, and I will stand beside you as your Queen!" said Lalina. "Those are the most beautiful words, Lalina. Thank you!" said Thorin, kissing her hands. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep from getting the sickness again. You have a large group of people who support you! And that's what matters!" said Lalina. "I love you, Lalina! I always loved you!" Whispered Thorin, as he kissed Lalina's wrists.

"Did you speak to Bilbo?" Lalina asked. "Yes, I have spoken to the Hobbit. I offered him his fourteenth share of the treasure, and he gratefully accepted. Also at the Coronation, he will be honored with a medal for his service, and brave deeds with the Company." said Thorin. Lalina smiled. "It sounds to me, you've made your decision, Thorin." said Lalina. Thorin smiled back. "Yes, because you are my queen, and we made that agreement years ago in Ered Luin!" said Thorin.

**Six months later..**

**Erebor**

It had been six months after the battle, the restoration of Erebor already started.

Thorin and the dwarves also scheduled when the Coronation would take place. One day, Thorin asked if Lalina is ready to attend a meeting. When they first arrived in Erebor, things had been pretty rough for Lalina, as she sunk into a depression, due to the lost of her child, as she confined herself to the Royal Chambers. After talking to Lalina, she felt better, and continued helping Thorin and the dwarves with the restoration of Erebor. She even cleaned the King's chambers, where Lalina and Thorin stayed in.

Weeks later after a meeting, Thorin and Lalina went into the newly redecorated Throne Room. "Why is the floor still golden? I thought you were going to get that removed?" asked Lalina. "I am. They will be removing it." said Thorin. "I hope so. The gold is too much of a reminder of your sickness." said Lalina quietly. Thorin turned to Lalina and take her hands. "There is nothing for you to worry about, Lalina. The gold will be removed." said Thorin, gently and firmly.

As they left the Throne Room. "Oh, and by the way, Lalina, you will be the one to oversee the Throne Room of being decorated." said Thorin. "Thank you! I was hoping you will say that!" beamed Lalina as she hugged Thorin.

The next morning, Lalina held a meeting in the Council chambers showing her designs to the working dwarves of how she (and Thorin) wanted the Throne room decorated. "My Queen, are you sure of this? Your husband will not like it." said one dwarf. "What is wrong with my design? I see no wrong in it." said Lalina. "Have you shown the designs to him, Lalin? You have the same taste as Lady Dis." said Dwalin. "No, I haven't shown him the designs yet, Dwalin." said Lalina. "Well, we're not going to start any work until you do! We want the King to be happy as well!" said another dwarf. "Fine! This meeting is adjourned!" said Lalina, sharply and she marched out of the room.

"She's got quite a temper, Master Dwalin. Just like her husband." said a dwarf. "I know." sighed Dwalin, shaking his head. Later, Lalina went to find Thorin, and she soon found him in his study looking over some paperwork. "Thorin, do you have a minute?" asked Lalina. "Yes, my dear!" said Thorin, looking up and smiling at his wife. "The Dwarves are not wanting to cooperate with me. They haven't started working on the Throne Room yet." said Lalina.

"And why not?"

"Because I showed my designs to the dwarves, Thorin, and they didn't like it!" said Lalina.

"Your designs? You designed the throne room without even bother talking to me about it?" asked Thorin, sharply. "I've been meaning to tell you, Thorin! I forgot!" shot back, Lalina. "Forgot? How can you forget? You're my wife! You're supposed to tell me EVERYTHING! We work on this together, Lalina!" barked Thorin, angrily. "Thorin, I wish you don't use that tone of voice with me, it was a mistake it won't happen again. I promise I will tell you everything in regards of the kingdom to you immediately. Good day!" snapped Lalina, her voice broken, and she stormed out of the study.

She wanted to show him her designs, but Thorin had ruined the moment with her, by arguing with her and yelling at her, and she went into their chambers, and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She didn't realize that Balin had followed her, and knocked on the bedroom door. "Its me, Balin!" the old dwarf called out. "Come in, Balin!" Lalina called back. Balin entered the bedroom. "Another one of you and Thorin's marriage rows I assume?" sighed Balin. "Unfortunately yes, Balin. He got angry with me because I didn't show the designs for the Throne room." said Lalina.

"Maybe it's Thorin who needs to learn to control his temper. Its not worth getting all worked up over something petty as that. If you don't mind, let me see these designs of yours." said Balin. Lalina smiled, as she shown the parchment to Balin. "Wow, I quite impressed! These are really good! I don't see anything wrong these designs, Lalina." said Balin. "Try telling that to the others! I wanted to show Thorin, but he ruined the moment by arguing with me. This hasn't really been my day." sighed Lalina.

"You'll have days like these, lassie. But it will get better in time." said Balin gently. "Thanks, Balin. You always know what to do!" said Lalina, and the two hugged. After Balin left, Lalina decided to take a nap. Thorin entered the chamber and the bedroom, as he was looking for her. Thorin smiled as he saw her sleeping in the bed. Thorin sat down, and leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips. "Forgive me, for losing my temper, Lalina!" whispered Thorin, as he laid down beside her.

An hour later, Lalina woke, and to her surprise she saw Thorin laying beside her sleeping. Lalina laughed. "Get up, you knuckle head! Its going on evening!" Lalina said playfully. "Um? Uh?" grumbled Thorin, and he slowly sat up. "What is the time?" asked Thorin. "Going into the evening, love." said Lalina with a sheepish smile.

"I've been in here, this whole time?" said Thorin. "You dozed off apparently." chuckled Lalina. "Lalina, I apologize for earlier. I should have never yelled at you like this. With the restoration, and the coronation soon coming up, it's a lot of pressure I'm under." said Thorin. "I forgive you, Thorin." said Lalina, as she gently brushed his cheek. "Now how about that design you told me about?" asked Thorin. Lalina's eyes lit up, as she shown him the parchment.

"Lalina! This is beautiful! This is amazing! How can any of those block heads not like this?! Lalina, you have quite a talent!" said Thorin, grinning. "Thank you! So? Will this be perfect for the Throne Room?" asked Lalina. "Oh, absolutely! And if they don't like it, they will deal with ME personally!" said Thorin. "Oh, Thorin!" Lalina exclaimed cheerfully, throwing her arms around him. "Should we just skip dinner, and go into making love?" purred Thorin.

"Thorin, you know I get when I don't eat. Lets eat first!" said Lalina. "Alright then, dear! We'll eat." said Thorin, as the two climbed out of bed, and retreated to the private dining hall, to have dinner. Thorin also mentioned to Lalina that Dis will be returning in two weeks, just in time for the Coronation. Lalina grinned. She hadn't seen Dis in a very long time, and she cannot wait to see her. She missed her terribly.

"I have a feeling I may get an earful from her, leaving her alone in Ered Luin!" said Lalina. "No, she wouldn't do that. She would give me an earful if she found out some of the things I said to Kili." said Thorin. "Not unless I tell her first!" teased Lalina.

"You wouldn't!"

"Ha, ha! I got ye, Thorin!" sang Lalina. "Lalina, you can be a pain in the ass, but you're my favorite pain in the ass!" said Thorin. "Wait a minute, I thought Bilbo was!" joked Lalina. Bilbo, whom was also still there, laughed. "Yes! What am I chopped liver?" joked the hobbit, as everyone laughed. After supper, Lalina and Thorin retired to their chambers, continuing their alone time as Thorin had promised her, and they made passionate love most of the night.

The next morning, Lalina held her meeting with the dwarves again, and this time, Thorin came with her. Thorin had grilled on the dwarves about Lalina's designed, and told them, if they didn't like it, they will deal with Thorin personally, and the dwarves agreed, and began working on that design for the Throne Room immediately. "And that's how you get things done!" sighed Thorin.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Author's Note: Warning: Attempts of suicide. Please don't hate me, this chapter was much darker than I expected! **

**One week before Coronation..**

The Kingdom had been busy preparing for the Coronation of Erebor's King. However it had been a rough week once more for both Lalina and Thorin. Lalina's nightmares had returned, which went back to the night where she had confronted Thorin in the Treasury, when the two argued, and she tumbled down the long flight of stairs. It was the night she lost her child. "We need to get her well before my sister arrives." Thorin said to Balin that same day.

"Thorin, you should tell her what happened. It would be difficult for you to do so, but you have to tell your sister this." said Balin. "And get my head chewed off, Balin? If I told Dis what happened about our child, she will throttle me!" snapped Thorin.

"Thorin, you have to tell her. She'll arrive this evening." said Balin. Thorin's sister Dis, is due to arrive that day to Erebor. "Go and check on Lalina, and see how she is feeling." said Balin.

Thorin nodded, as he went to the King's chambers. To his surprise, he found her awake, and already dressed, sitting in a lounge chair reading.

"You're awake! I thought you would still be in bed!" said Thorin. "I couldn't miss the arrival of your sister, Thorin." said Lalina, smiling at her husband. "No more nightmares this time, I hope?" said Thorin. "No more nightmares." Lalina replied. Lalina put down her book. "I'm considering of telling your sister about the miscarriage, Thorin. I hope you won't be too upset if I told her." said Lalina. "Lalina, I was going to tell her." said Thorin. "Well then, we'll both tell her, how's that sound?" said Lalina. "Okay, we'll do that." said Thorin.

**Later that evening…**

Lady Dis arrived, alongside with a large caravan of dwarves from Ered Luin. When Dis saw Lalina, the two hugged immediately. "Dis, there is someone whom I like for you to meet!" began Lalina, and she called out to Breg, her brother, whom is now part of the King's Royal guard. "This is my brother, Breg!" said Lalina. Dis smiled. "I never knew you had a brother, Lalin! Its nice meeting you, Master Breg." said Dis. "And it's a honor to meet you, Your highness." said Breg, with a bow. "Your brother is a charming one!" said Dis, smiling. "He can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but I love him." said Lalina.

"Aren't all brothers are?" chuckled Dis. "I heard that!" said Thorin.

The feast ended up in a success, and everyone had a great time. Fili and Kili spent a lot of time with their mother, telling her of their adventures. But Kili left out one detail of his story, which is, his relationship with Tauriel. "You're not going to tell her, Kee?" asked Fili. "I'm afraid to tell her. Thorin even doesn't know, of our courtship." said Kili. "Oh, Kili. You should tell them both." said Fili. "And risk getting exiled? We have our laws, Fili. If they both were to find about Tauriel and I, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. And I don't want to go through this. Some things are best left unsaid." said Kili.

"It would be more trouble, if you don't tell them at all." grumbled Fili. "Maybe I should talk to Lalina, and hear her take on it." said Kili. "She'll tell you the same thing!" Fili called out, as he watched his brother walk towards Lalina. But by the time Kili approached Lalina, whom was telling Dis about the miscarriage, and Kili realized he came at a bad time, when his mother stood up, and began screaming at Thorin, and swearing at him in Khazadul. _Maybe I better hold off, _thought Kili, and he walked back to his brother.

After the feast ended, Lalina had remained with Dis her chambers. "You two aren't considering of having another child, are you?" asked Dis.

"I don't know. We really never got around to talk about it. I suppose its for the best, we shouldn't." said Lalina, sadly. Suddenly, they could hear shouting coming from outside Dis's room. "What in Durin's name is going on?!" exclaimed Dis, standing up. And so Dis and Lalina ran out into the corridor, and they could see Thorin and Kili yelling at each other. "You know damn well its against the law to marry someone out of our race, Kili! Why are you doing this?" shouted Thorin.

"Thorin, she saved my life in Lake Town! Couldn't you at least be thankful to her that she saved me! She turned her against her own kind to be with me! Why are you still holding a grudge? I thought we made peace with the Elves!" Kili yelled. "A law, is the law Kili! I forbid you to see her! If you wish to marry, it will be one of OUR own!" shouted Thorin. "You can't do this, Uncle. I'm a grown dwarf, who has every right to choose whom he courts!" Kili shot back, and Kili turned away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Kili! You set foot near that Elf, you will never be welcome back in Erebor again!" Thorin shouted. Dis and Lalina's eyes widened in shock hearing this. But Kili ignored his Uncle, and continued to walk away.

"TRAITOR! You will be trialed for this!" screamed Thorin.

"You most certainly WILL NOT, Thorin!" shouted Lalina, stepping towards the Dwarf King. Thorin spun towards Lalina, and he angrily glared at her. "This matter doesn't concern you, Lalin! GO back into your chambers, NOW!" roared Thorin. "Thorin, you are being unreasonable! Its time that you will change this law! Don't you care of your nephew's happiness? You should be thankful she saved his life! He wouldn't be standing here now, would he?" scorned Dis.

"Dis, not you too! Don't!" barked Thorin. "If you choose to send Kili away, its going to backfire on you, Thorin! Kili would never speak to you again, nor will Fili. If you don't change this now, it would tear on your conscious for the rest of your life!" said Lalina. Thorin angrily marched away. "Hey! You get back here! I'm not finished talking to you!" Lalina yelled. But it was too late, Thorin already had gone. "DAMN IT!" Lalina screamed. "Lalina.." said Dis.

The situation between Thorin and Kili was heartbreaking, and word spread quickly of the situation. That same night, Balin first went to see Lalina, as he worried about her, and her depression. "I'm afraid Thorin is still adamant of sending him away, Lalin. There is no use of convincing him." said Balin sadly. "Did you talk to him?" asked Lalina. "Yes. The more I say to him, its one ear out the other." said Balin.

"So, it means Kili is also removed as an heir as well?" asked Lalina. "I'm afraid so." said Balin sadly. "This isn't good, not good at all. How is Fili? How is he handling this?" Lalina continued to ask. "Not to well I'm afraid. He refuses to speak to Thorin, and is wishing to return to Ered Luin, so he could rule Ered Luin himself." said Balin. "We cannot let this family divide like this. I wish there is something I can do." sighed Lalina.

Lalina needed to fix things and fast. The Coronation is getting closer, and the family needed to be together for it, and not to fall apart. Lalina decided to talk to Thorin one final time, but before she done that, Lalina noticed Fili, carrying a bunch of things on his back. "Fili, where are you going?!" Lalina cried out. "I'm leaving, Lalina. Uncle has banned Kili permanently. We're both leaving." said Fili. "But where will you go?!" said Lalina. "To Ered Luin, I will take up the role as leader there. And then I will declare war." said Fili.

"No! Nobody is going anywhere, and not Kili either! And there will be no civil war! This has got to stop NOW!" Lalina yelled, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Lalina. There is no getting through with him. He won't listen to reason." said Fili.

"Not when I have a say in the matter. Fili, you and Kili don't go anywhere! I'm going to put a stop to this, right away!" Lalina snapped, and she walked away. Lalina found Thorin sitting in the Throne Room, and as she entered, she gasped, when she saw Thorin now wearing his Grandfather's golden armor and raven crown (which she thought he had gotten rid of it after he fight with the gold sickness). Her heart sank. Dread clouded over her as she entered, maybe this is the reason why Thorin is acting out like this.

"Thorin, we should talk. We need to talk about this, like reasonable adults." began Lalina "There is nothing to discuss, Lalina. Leave." grumbled Thorin. "Thorin, this has got to stop now. If you're going to send both of your nephews away, things are going downhill. The last thing we need right now is another war, and Thorin, I cannot handle this. I can't!" said Lalina, tears running down her face. Thorin just sat, and glared at her. "Well, what kind of Queen are you, if you can't handle it? Maybe we should have never got married in the first place!" Thorin shouted, as he stood up.

"Thorin, you really don't mean that!" cried out Lalina.

"I mean every word of it. It seems you have taken sides with the little traitors! And as far as I'm concerned, this marriage is over! Pack your belongings, and leave! I never want to see your face here again!" barked Thorin. "No, Thorin-no! NO!" Lalina screamed. Dwalin stormed into the Throne Room at the sound of Lalina's cry. Lalina collapsed to the floor. "Lalina.. LALINA!" cried out Dwalin, when he saw Lalina run out of the Throne Room.

"What have you done?!" barked Dwalin. "She has taken sides of the traitors, Dwalin. Kili has decided he will not give up Tauriel." said Thorin. "Thorin, this has got to stop now! You never had problems with the she elf before! I don't approve of their courtship myself, however I tolerate it! Don't you care for his happiness? Her happiness? Do you? DO YOU?" shouted Dwalin. Thorin remained silent. "You are making a terrible mistake here, if you send the lads away, and mark my words things will get far from worse, if things don't change now!" Dwalin continued.

Suddenly, Balin ran into the Throne Room. "Dwalin, its Lalina." said Balin. "What about Lalina?" asked Dwalin. "She's threatening to take her own life! Dis is with her as we speak, she's trying to stop her." said Balin. "Great heaven's above!" moaned Dwalin.

"Where are you going?!" Thorin called out to Dwalin and Balin, as they were leaving the Throne Room. "To stop your wife from making the biggest mistake of her life!" barked Dwalin, and they left. Thorin stood up and followed them out of the Throne Room. They soon entered the Royal Chambers, as Fili and Kili whom are also present, alongside with Dis. They could see Lalina on top of the bed with a rope tied around her.

"Lalina, get down from there!" Dwalin called out. "No!" shouted Lalina. "You heard Dwalin, Lalina, remove the rope!" Thorin demanded. Lalina didn't reply. "Fine! I'll go up there and do it myself!" snapped Thorin, and he did. He took a small dagger, and the rope fell, as Lalina crashed onto the bed, and she burst into tears. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lalina screamed. "Lalina.." said Thorin, his voice much softer. "GO! JUST LEAVE!" Lalina screamed. "We're not leaving, Lalina. We're going to get this worked out right away." said Balin.

Balin turned to Thorin. "The floor is all yours, Thorin." said Balin. Thorin stood, didn't know what to say, as he looked upon a distressed Lalina, and the grave expressions on the faces of Fili, Kili, Dis and Dwalin. Dis approached her brother.

"Thorin, its time you fix things with my sons. They need you right now. We can't keep going on like this." said Dis. Thorin slowly turned to his nephews. Thorin, Fili and Kili stepped out of the room so they could talk. Thorin closed his eyes, because he didn't what to say to his nephews, especially Kili. "Alright. You have my blessing, Kili of your courtship with Tauriel. As long as you remain true to our people and our culture! Do you have that clear?" said Thorin. "Yes, Uncle." said Kili, tears falling down his face. Thorin took his nephews hands. "Forgive me for what I've done-My reaction was inexcusable and uncalled for. And I wouldn't blame the two of you for being angry at me for this." said Thorin.

"You should apologize to Aunt Lalina as well. We heard what you've said to her, and those actions are more harsh than the ones you had given us, Uncle." said Fili. "She'll never forgive me. Not this time. It would be unbearable to face her now." said Thorin. "Thorin, you have too. Just talk to her, love her-she will forgive you." said Kili. Thorin nodded, as he looked into the room, as he watched Dis and Balin talking to Lalina. _And so I shall, and this time, I will do more than giving her an apology, _thought Thorin.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Thorin walked towards the Watch Tower, it was his favorite spot to think and to have some alone time. And while doing that, he came up with an idea that a better way to apologize to his wife, is through a song. And he wanted to make it very special. He knew she always loved his singing and harp playing, and he knew this was a sure fire way to win her back. Thorin found a harp, one of the many harps he owned, and sat it in front of him. It was a dark wooden harp with golden strings.

Thorin took out a parchment and quill, as he first written down the words and notes of the music for the song. Afterwards, he leaned the harp towards him as he began gently began plucking and strumming the strings of the instrument. _I will win her back, and I pray to Mahal, she'll forgive me, _thought Thorin. Later that night, Lalina laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. She knew that Fili and Kili had made amends with Thorin. However, in her heart, she couldn't find herself to forgive Thorin.

And she thought over this time, is it worth it to give him one more chance? Or not forgive him, and forgo the marriage all together?

She didn't want to do that to her family. Dis, Fili, Kili, and all of Thorin's original company, and Breg, of course, is her family now. She didn't want to leave them. She loved them very much. No soon as Lalina was about to doze off, she could hear harp music and a deep voice singing coming from the parlor of the chambers. The voice sounded very sad, and the music is beautiful. 

Lalina knew it was Thorin, and she slowly climbed out of bed, and she entered the parlor. And there, Thorin sat at his harp, playing and singing, his deep voice lifting above the music. Lalina stood as she listened to the words of his song. The song spoken of his love for his wife, and without her, he would be lost, wishing he would turn back time to change things between them. Lalina could see the raw emotion in his features as he sang, and it moved her. A single tear slid down Thorin's face, and soon it brought Lalina into tears.

Soon the music and singing ended, with a soft sigh coming from the dwarf king. "Thorin.." said Lalina softly. Thorin looked up, and he saw Lalina standing in only her night gown. Thorin pushed the harp away. "Come!" said Thorin gently. Lalina quickly walked over towards Thorin, as she sat on his lap. "I'm so sorry-for everything." whispered the dwarf, as he gently brushed his thumb on her cheek.

"I'm glad you made amends with your nephews, Thorin." whispered Lalina, as she leaned forward against his chest, placing her hand at his heart. "I will never hurt you again, Lalina. And that's a promise!" purred Thorin, as he cupped her chin, and leaned down towards her, and planted a kiss on her lips, a deep passionate kiss. "I will let nothing come between us again." said Thorin. "And the gold sickness?" said Lalina. "That too." said Thorin.

**One year later….**

It had been a year after the Coronation of the King and Queen, and Erebor, indeed became as prosperous as it did years before Smaug attacked the first time. And that night was a celebration the one year anniversary of Thorin and Lalina as King and Queen of Erebor. And that same day, hours before the party, Lalina hadn't been feeling well. She woke up in the morning, feeling nauseous and several occasions had thrown up.

_Great, the day of the anniversary, and here I am sick, _thought Lalina. Soon, Thorin entered the chambers to check on Lalina. And no soon as he entered, he could hear Lalina throwing up again. "Oh, dear!" sighed Thorin. Soon as Lalina came out, Thorin approached her. "You're not sick are you?" asked Thorin gently.

"I don't know, Thorin. It just started happening." said Lalina. "Lets have Oin look at you, Lalina. We have to get you better before tonight, hey?" said Thorin. "Thorin, I really don't think that would be necessary." protested Lalina. "Lalina, I'm going to have Oin look at you if you wish it or not." said Thorin, and he walked out of the chambers. Lalina closed her eyes and sighed.

Later, Oin entered and he thoroughly examined Lalina. Suddenly a big smile appeared on Oin's features. "There is nothing wrong with her, laddie. In fact, she is pregnant!" beamed Oin. "Pregnant?! Pregnant?! Lalina, did you hear that?!" exclaimed Thorin, in delight. Lalina burst into laughter at Thorin's reaction. This was the first time she ever seen Thorin that excited, as long as she knew him. Oin left the room, leaving Thorin and Lalina alone.

Thorin and Lalina embraced. "Lets hope this time you'll go full term without any complications." said Thorin. "As long as you're not the one to complicate it!" said Lalina, with a sly smile. "Don't worry, Lalina. I'll be easy with you this time." said Thorin. "You better, or I'll sick Dwalin on you!" Lalina shot back playfully. "And tonight, we will make the announcement at the Anniversary feast!" said Thorin. Later, evening came, for the feast.

Thorin and Lalina announced that night of the pregnancy, and everyone cheered. After Thorin made his speech and announcement, the Feast began with much merriment: drinking, music, singing and dancing.

**Meanwhile,**

**Outskirts of the Iron Hills**

"How did she manage to survive it? Azog should have killed her!" barked an ominous looking brown haired dwarf, speaking to several other dwarves. "You must remember, sire, she is a skilled fighter, trained well by her late father." said another dwarf. "Don't you dare mention Narin to me! I wanted to rule Ered Mithrin, but no Dain insisted Narin would!" snarled the Dwarf leader. "But you sent Azog to destroy Ered Mithrin, Lord Delmar. What makes you think you can rebuild it?" snapped one dwarf. "The only one way to rebuild it is to take Lalina, Narin's daughter for my wife." said Delmar.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, sire. She is already married, and also Queen of Erebor." said a third dwarf. "WHAT? How can she be married? The Line of Durin are DEAD!" bellowed the dwarf lord. "I'm afraid not, sire. They all survived, and Thorin stands as Erebor's new King." said the same dwarf.

"NO! NO! Dain is supposed to be Erebor's King! You better be bluffing, Nar!" shouted Delmar. "I'm not bluffing." said Nar, gravely. "Then there is only one thing left to do." said Delmar, angrily. "Yes, sire?" said Nar. "We're going to attack Erebor. And I will kill Thorin, and take Lalina to become my wife." said Delmar. "And when will you want to take this into action?" asked Nar. "We will leave in two days. In the mean time, everyone pack your belongings and your weapons!" snarled Delmar.

**Erebor,**

**Lonely Mountain**

Lalina woke up in the middle of the night, feeling uncomfortable and restless. Lalina's restless had woken up her husband. "Lalin? Are you alright?" asked Thorin. "I don't know. Something in the air tonight isn't right." said Lalina quietly. "Lalina, you're nightmares aren't coming back, are they?" asked Thorin again. "No, no. My nightmares aren't coming back. Its something else." said Lalina. "There is no need to worry. Just rest, okay?" whispered Thorin. Lalina nodded.

Thorin pulled her close to him, as her back pressed against his chest, as Thorin started to hum a soft tune, into her ear, as Lalina dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

**City of Dale**

**Three days later…**

Lord Delmar and his dwarves approached the City of Dale. "Halt! Who goes there?" called out the guard the front gates. The dwarf lord approached the guard. "I'm Lor and we're dwarves from the Iron Hills on a visit with our relations in Erebor." said Delmar. "You may pass." said the guard. "We will attack once we reach the Front Gate. You, Nar, find Silverfire, and bring her to me alive!" Delmar ordered the dwarves. Nar nodded.

**Erebor**

Thorin sat in this Throne Room, as he had an audience with Thranduil and Bard, discussing the trades. As the meeting ended, Thranduil and Bard left. Lalina entered the room, smiling at her husband. "How did the little meeting go?" asked Lalina. "It turned out well. I'm going to Dale to meet with Bard, for another meeting here in five minutes. Will you be okay, while I'm gone?" asked Thorin. "Yes, I'll be just fine." Lalina replied. With a brief kiss on his wife's lips, Thorin turned and left the Throne room.

Lalina then went to spent time with Dis in her chambers, as they discussed (and gossiped) about the Kingdom. After spending hours with Dis, she retired to her and Thorin's chambers, and sat by the hearth to read a book. Suddenly, she could yelling and screaming outside the corridor of the chambers. _What in Durin's name is going on here? _Lalina thought as she quickly stood up. Suddenly, the door barged open, and Dis ran in. "Lalina, Dwalin, and several others had been injured! Our kingdom is under attack!" panted Dis. "Under _attack?! _By WHOM?!" exclaimed Lalina.

"Our own folk. Dwarves from the Iron Hills." said Dis, her voice filled with anger and sadness. "NO! It can't be! How can this be, Dis? Dain will never turn on us!" cried out Lalina. "Lalina, I don't Dain is behind this." said Dis. Suddenly it hit her. She remembered a story that her father told her about his dispute with one of Dain's dignitaries, Delmar. Delmar originally wanted to take the Throne of the Iron Hills before Dain, but once Dain took up the reigns as leader, Delmar's thoughts set on Ered Mithrin. And that is when the feud began between her father and Delmar.

"We need to get you somewhere safe! Come with me!" said Dis, tugging at Lalina's arm, as they ran out of the Chambers.

Suddenly no soon as the two came out, "THERE SHE IS!" cried out one dwarf. "GRAB HER!" shouted Delmar. "Get your hands off.." Dis started to cry out first, when one of the dwarves knocked Dis into unconsciousness. Several dwarves grabbed Lalina. "Let's go!" barked Delmar. "THORIN!" Lalina screamed. Meanwhile, Thorin, Dwalin are in the healing chambers, luckily they only had minor injuries. Thorin sat in a chair, and he felt very angry of the latest occurrences.

Suddenly, Fili and Kili, alongside with Gloin and Nori charged into the room. "Our mother! She's been attacked! She's lying unconscious just outside your Chambers, Uncle!" cried out Kili. Thorin stood up. "I will bring her in here." volunteered Nori, and he left the chamber. "What of Lalina? Is she okay?" asked Thorin. "I haven't seen her, Uncle. I'm sorry." Fili replied. Once Dwalin and Thorin recovered they went to find the dwarves responsible for the attack "They're gone! They attacked and ran! COWARDS!" bellowed Dwalin.

Suddenly, Thorin saw a parchment sitting on his throne. Someone had left Thorin a note.

_Your Majesty,_

_I got your wife. If you want her, come and get her. And also a friendly reminder, you will pay for taking her from me._

_Delmar._

When Thorin read the note, Thorin yelled. "Thorin, what's wrong?" asked Dwalin. "Those bastards kidnapped my wife!" screamed Thorin. "Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Dwalin. "Go get Fili and Kili, and several of the guards. We're going to find Lalina, and get these traitors, for not only kidnapping my wife, for assaulting my sister, one of royal blood!" demanded Thorin. Dwalin nodded, and he sprinted out of the Throne Room.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating in a while, I'm working on two different fics, one on Wattpad and the other via phone, notebook, which soon upload later. Warning: Attempts of Rape. **

_**Lalina's POV:**_

I was tied with rope on a tree, as this ominous dwarf approached me. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" I snapped. "I am Delmar, future Lord of Ered Mithrin. And you, my dear will become my wife and Queen!" snarled Delmar. "You sick bastard! Is that what you want me for? To become your wife in order to rule a place that has been destroyed long ago!" I screamed. "Your father is a bastard, and never knew how to rule any land! I should've been Lord of Ered Mithrin!" barked Delmar angrily. "How dare you speak of my father that way?! My father is a great leader, and you have no right to talk about him that way!" I screamed.

Suddenly, Delmar smirked. "If you must know-my precious Lalina, let me fill you in on a little secret-!" hissed Delmar, as he moved closer to me, his face right into my ear.

"It was I, who killed your father!" Delmar hissed. When I heard this, I screamed, trying to kick and shove the dwarf off of me. "YOU BASTARD! How could you?! How could you do to this to me, and my family?! How could you?!" I shrieked. Suddenly, Delmar punched me. "Stop your shrieking woman! Or I will give you a reason to shriek about!" bellowed Delmar. "You'll see, my husband will come and get me, and you will get yours!" I snarled.

"Your husband is going to be the first to die! But first, its time for me to have a little fun, with my future bride!" purred Delmar. Suddenly, Delmar untied me from the tree, and to my shock and horror, he climbed on top of me. "Get off of me, you son of a bitch!" I screamed, and I kicked the dwarf in the groin. Delmar roared, and suddenly he yanked my hair, pushing me down on the ground, climbing on top of me, and ripping off my clothes. "You stay quiet, and let me have my fun! One word out of you, you will get nothing but pain!" snarled Delmar.

_**No One's POV:**_

Thorin led Dwalin, Fili and Kili as they already had left Erebor. Now they are entering a forest, and they kept moving. "They got to be close by! I'm sure they didn't go far!" said Thorin. An hour later, Fili, whom was ahead of all of them, called out to them.

"There is a light ahead, like someone has set up camp! I think we may have found them!" Fili called out. Suddenly, they could hear a loud scream. Thorin and the others knew it was Lalina. "Lalina! Oh, Mahal! Lalina!" cried out Thorin, as he charged towards the light, and to his shock and horror, as he peered through the trees, he saw a dwarf on top of Lalina. Thorin made a loud cry, as he leapt out of the trees, sword in hand, as he charged at Delmar, followed by Fili, Dwalin, Kili, and the Royal guard whom attacked Delmar's company.

Delmar stood up and glared at Thorin. "How dare you marry my bride? Do you have any idea she belongs to me?!" hissed Delmar. "SILENCE, TRAITOR!" Thorin bellowed and he aimed Orcrist at Delmar's throat, while Dwalin stepped forward, brandishing his axe. "Delmar Silverstone, I declare you as Traitor, and you will be sentenced to death!" snarled Thorin. "Thorin, he also killed my father." spoke up Lalina. "And let me remind you, Silverstone! Killing a fellow dwarf, especially a dwarf lord is a by means a felon!" snarled Thorin. "Why don't you kill me now, and be done with it!" shouted Delmar.

And then, Thorin swung Orcrist, killing the dwarf, as he fell in front of them. Thorin turned to Dwalin and the Royal Guard.

"Take the rest of the dwarves and lock them up in the dungeons! Tomorrow morning, I will decide on their punishment!" said Thorin. "Yes, Thorin!" said Dwalin with a nod, as Dwalin, the Royal guard, Fili and Kili took the rest of the dwarves back to Erebor to lock them in the dungeons. After they had left, Thorin turned to Lalina, and he knelt before her. "_Mizmel, _are you okay?" Thorin whispered gently. "Just needed some patching up, I will be fine!" said Lalina, as Thorin helped her up. "Come, lets go on home!" said Thorin, and he led his wife back home.

As soon as they arrived, Thorin sent for Oin to look at Lalina's injuries, and also making sure if the unborn child is also okay. Oin smiled. "Everything looks good, Lalina only has minor injuries, and the child is fine!" said Oin. "Thank Mahal!" sighed Thorin with relief. Thorin and Lalina retired to their room, and climbed into bed together. Thorin took Lalina into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "I'm so glad that is all over!" said Lalina.

"Me too, Lalina! Me too!" said Thorin softly, as he kissed Lalina on the back of her neck, and it didn't take long for the both of them to fall into a deep slumber.

_**Five years later..**_

Five years after Lalina given birth to twin sons, Frerin and Thrain II. And in less than a week, the twins will be celebrating a birthday. During that time, the boys had been busy with lessons with Balin, and most of the time, they played either in their room, or the private parlor, while the adults talked. And every night, Thorin will tell them stories, or Lalina. Sometimes, Lady Dis, Fili or Kili, or even Balin. Lalina and Thorin had been busy getting gifts for the twins, and been at the market all day.

So everything went quite as well as planned. The next day, Fili and Kili wanted to take Frerin and Thrain II on an fishing excursion. At first, Thorin was against it, because he worried something would happen to one of the twins, and two neither of them don't know how to swim, and he didn't trust his sons around water. "Please _adad! _Let us go! Fili and Kili promised they would look after us!" begged Frerin. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no! The two of you haven't learn to swim yet!" said Thorin. "Fili and Kili will teach us!" piped in Thrain.

"Thorin, just let them go! It wouldn't hurt if the boys will be outdoors. Fili and Kili will take good care of them, and you know that." said Lalina. Thorin closed his eyes in defeat.

He realized there was no way he was going to win this argument, as he realized he was outnumbered. "Fine. Fili, Kili, you take good care of them! And if something happens to them, it will be your hide! Do I have myself clear?" said Thorin, firmly. "Yes, Uncle." said Fili and Kili together. "HURRAY!" chirped Frerin and Thrain together. "I'll go and pack some things for them." said Lalina. After packing some stuff for the twins, Fili, Kili and the twins set off.

"I still don't think it's a good idea!" grumbled Thorin. "Relax, Thorin. They're going to fine! You worry too much, you know that?" said Lalina, as she gently massaging Thorin's shoulders. Several hours passed, Lalina sat down, as she wrapped up Frerin and Thrain's birthday gifts, and she could hear Thorin yelling in his study. "I specifically ordered at three layered cake not TWO! Didn't you understand my instructions?!" Thorin yelled at a dwarf.

Lalina shook his head. _If he keeps this up, he's going to end up having a heart attack, _thought Lalina. Two more dwarves entered the chamber to speak with Thorin, in regards of the decorations and the music. "You should hear how they sound, your Majesty! They've played in pubs for many years, I'm sure you'll like them." said one Dwarf.

"Well meet me in the Great Hall in a couple hours so I can have a listen to them." said Thorin. The Dwarf smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. The band is called 'The Stone Masons'. I'm sure they will not disappoint you!" said the Dwarf, and he left. Thorin prayed it would be the last group to talk to him today. Thorin stood up and left the study. "Sounds like you had a busy day!" spoke up Lalina. "Its hard to believe how much work and money spent on these feasts. Those lads are going to break me!" complained Thorin.

"THORIN! This is their birthday-THEIR DAY! How could you complain about the finances? Don't you think its worth it?" said Lalina, sharply. "Of course its worth it!" Thorin shot back. The two sat in silence. "Lalina, I was wondering if you don't mind joining me in the Great Hall later?" asked Thorin. "For what?" said Lalina. "I'm looking at bands to hire to play at the feast, and the first group has put in their time to play for us today to hear if we liked them or not." said Thorin. Lalina smiled. "I would love too." said Lalina.

An hour later, Thorin and Lalina headed towards the Great Hall, and waited for the dwarf band to show up. Dis, Balin and Dwalin soon showed up to join them. Ten minutes after that, the dwarf band arrived. Their leader, Argon Copperbeard, approaches Thorin and Lalina, and smiled.

"My name is Argon Copperbeard, band leader of the "Stonemasons'. I hope you enjoy our music, Your Majesties, and we will be honored to perform at the Princes' birthday Feast." said Argon. "Play for us, if you please." said Thorin. Argon nodded, and he signaled the musicians to pick up their instruments, as Argon picked up his lute, and they begin playing. And unfortunately, the band sounded awful. Each musician wasn't playing different melodies, having a hard time keeping up with their leader, and when Argon started to sing, it made things worse.

He sounded more like he was yelling than he was singing. Lalina and Dis both made faces. Dwalin and Balin covered their ears and looked away. Thorin snarled. Finally Thorin couldn't take it anymore and he stood up. "STOP!" Thorin bellowed. And the band quickly stopped. "You call that music?! That is not music, that is racket! I didn't ask for a band to make noise, I ask for a band to play music! And that is not music! NORVOR!" bellowed Thorin. Thorin's yelling startled Lalina, Dwalin, Balin and Dis.

Dis and Lalina exchanged looks, and Lalina sighed. "He's been like this all morning, yelling and screaming at the dwarves!" Lalina whispered to Lady Dis. Dis looked at her brother in concern.

"The lad needs a break. The demands of being a King, its taking its toll on him." said Balin. "We should ask Fili when he gets back with the boys to take over, while he and Lalina would spent time together with their children." suggested Dwalin. "That's a good suggest, Dwalin. But do you think Fili would be ready for this?" asked Dis. "Fili is ready. What Kili told me of his deeds and Lake Town after Smaug's attack!" said Dwalin. Lalina looked over at Thorin. She could tell Thorin is stressed, and tired.

But there was something more to it than the general stress. He was worried about Frerin and Thrain II going fishing with Fili and Kili, something that he had been against the entire time. Suddenly, a dwarf named Norvor entered the Great Hall. "You summoned me, Your Highness?" said Norvor. "You have disappointment, Norvor. I have told you to find a group of musicians to play for my sons' birthday feast. Instead of musicians, you gave me a bunch of noise makers!" growled Thorin.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the mistake. These gentle dwarves were meant for pubs only, I will go find you another group of musicians." said Norvor, sheepishly. "YOU BETTER! The Birthday feast is next week! Now get a move on and find me a band!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, calm down!" spoke up Lalina.

"You stay out of this, Lalina!" bellowed Thorin, and he stormed out of the Great Hall. Lalina slumped back into her chair, burying her face in her hands, as Dis placed her hand on Lalina's shoulder. Dwalin scowled, and he went to follow his friend. As Dwalin walked down the corridor, h he saw Thorin walking towards the treasury. "Shit, no!" snarled Dwalin, as he seen this wasn't a good sign. Dwalin picked up his pace as he continued to follow Thorin.

But by the time he reached to the Treasury, Thorin was also inside and he locked the doors. Dwalin reached to the doors and tried to open them, but the door was locked. "DAMN IT!" bellowed Dwalin, and he ran back to the Great Hall.


End file.
